I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Kiid DarkyNess
Summary: Que faire lorsque l'on est le successeur de Lord Voldemort ? Comment avoir un sens de la justice ? Ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? Ne pas être convoité par d'autres ? Comment ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres ? Harry James Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu. L'Élu est devenu l'Héritier des Ténèbres. Cette fiction est une réécriture de Bring Me To Life.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'héritier des ténèbres

Voilà la réécriture dont je vous ai parlé ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, cette fiction est une réécriture de Bring Me To Life ! J'ai écris les premiers chapitres il y a des années alors il y a des choses que j'aimerais changé pour entretenir mon envie de continuer cette histoire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A tout de suite en bas de la page !

* * *

-Avada Kedavra !

Ça y est ... Il l'avait fait, il avait encore tué. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il lui ressemblait le plus. Oui, ce petit moment, où ses yeux d'un vert émeraude unique, cédaient leur place à cet éclat rouge sang. Il avait les mêmes que Lui dans ces moments, et il en était fier. Ces mêmes yeux qui terrifiaient le monde sorcier depuis tant d'années. Ses yeux. Ils inspiraient chez tous la crainte, l'angoisse, la peur, la mort. Leur détenteur étant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette pupille, connue de tous, annonçait l'arrivée du plus grand des fléaux que la terre n'ait jamais portée : Lord Voldemort. Ce regard rouge était la dernière chose que l'on pouvait voir avant que l'éclair vert ne vienne nous heurter. Et lui, ce gamin, comment pouvait-il avoir les mêmes que lui ? Et bien la réponse est simple : il est l'héritier, Son héritier. L'héritier de tout un empire, d'un pouvoir, de tout un monde plongé dans les ténèbres.

-C'est bon Harry, tu peux Lui faire ton rapport.

-Effectivement, nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulions.

Severus regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner en direction de la salle du trône. Puis il déposa son regard sur le corps inerte de l'homme que l'adolescent venait de tuer. Il avait obtenu les renseignements que l'on essayé de lui extirper depuis plus de trois jours avec une facilité déconcertante. L'interrogatoire avait duré une heure tout au plus, alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler en une dizaine d'heures. Il faut reconnaître qu'il était coriace celui-là, le maître des potions était pourtant un grand legilimens, mais il n'avait pas réussi à briser les défenses mentales de cet homme. Et à son plus grand étonnement, le garçon qui était son élève depuis tant d'années, l'avait surpassé ...

-Alors ça y est, l'élève à dépasser le maître. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, ta vie va changer Harry ...

Harry se trouvait devant une grande porte noire. Il savait qu'Il attendait avec impatience, mais ces renseignements allaient-ils le satisfaire ? Avait-il réussi à obtenir tout ce que Le Seigneur voulait ? Allait-Il le punir pour avoir tué le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sans son accord ? Il n'était sûr de rien, alors c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il entra dans la salle. Il était seul, assis dans son immense trône en or, Il l'attendait.

-Alors ?

-Il s'appelait Sturgis Podmore, il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'après lui, l'ordre se réunira demain soir et Dumbledore sera présent.

-Où ça ?

-Au 214 Bermondsey Street, c'est un bar londonien.

-En es-tu sûr Harry ?

-Oui, père.

-Alors dis-moi, en tant que conseiller, héritier et fils, qu'en penses-tu ? Devrais-je ordonner l'attaque, tout en sachant qu'ils compteront Le Vieux Fou dans leur rang ?

-Je ne sais pas. Albus Dumbledore est très puissant, peut-être même aussi puissant que toi, puisqu'il semblerait que ce soit la seule personne que tu craignes dans ce monde.

-Lord Voldemort ne craint personne, et surtout pas un vieux fou qui a fait son temps.

-Si c'est là ce que tu penses réellement, je ne vois pas de raison pour ne pas réduire en cendres cette association d'abrutis qui se croient tout permis.

-Tu as raison, il nous faut anéantir l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je pense qu'il est tant pour moi et mon groupe d'être sur le devant de la scène.

-Non. Je préfère encore sacrifier tous mes hommes que de vous envoyer là-bas.

-Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, tu sais ? Si tu continues à penser comme ça, je vais finir par croire que toi aussi, tu as fait ton temps.

-Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama le Mage Noir.

Il s'était dressé de tout son haut, laissant tomber son capuchon sur ses épaules, faisant apparaître son crâne, démunit de chevelure, sa bouche sans lèvres, ses deux fentes en guise de narines et sa peau blafarde, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux rouges. Ce visage écrasé, évoquant un serpent, aurait horrifié quiconque l'aurait regardé en face. Mais non, pas lui, pas Harry. Au contraire, il le dévisageait et on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard une lueur de défi.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants que tu dois garder cacher. On doit y aller, il le faut.

-Ah Harry... lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un soupir. Je n'enverrais pas un groupe de gamins attaquer ceux que je tente d'anéantir depuis tant d'années.

-Mais père ...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harry. Tu n'iras pas. Fin de la discussion.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'Harry s'interposa.

-Tu ne peux pas nous mettre sur la touche sur ce coup-là. On s'est entraîné dur, ça serait injuste de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Voldemort avait dégainé sa baguette et son sort venait de frapper Harry.

-Doloris !

Le fameux sortilège de torture. Celui qui vous glace le sang, qui pénètre dans votre esprit pour le détraquer jusqu'à vous rendre fou, celui qui vous fait tomber à terre sous la douleur... Mais Harry resta de marbre. Debout sur ses deux jambes, il ne bougeait plus, tête baissée. Puis, toujours sous l'effet du sortilège, il releva la tête. Il regarda son père dans les yeux, luttant contre la douleur. Voldemort, quant à lui, souriait devant la réaction de son héritier. Il le regarda encore une fois, puis abaissa sa baguette.

-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès Harry.

-Je le sais. Alors laisse nous participer au combat.

-Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? râla le Lord Noir.

-Non, pas tant que je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je veux. Je ne te laisserai pas une seule seconde de paix tant que tu n'auras pas accepté.

Voldemort observa le jeune homme. Il remarqua alors que ce n'était plus un enfant qui faisait un caprice qui se tenait devant lui, mais bien un jeune garçon déterminer à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien, céda-t-il. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien Harry, mais je viendrais assister à votre entrainement demain.

-Tu as intérêt.

Puis Harry disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il traversa le hall et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, s'effondra à terre. Il souffrait, son corps était traversé par des convulsions. La douleur était atroce. Il était resté fort et fier devant son père, il ne s'était pas démonté. *Plutôt crever que lui donner la satisfaction de voir une once de faiblesse en moi, pensa-t-il.* Il resta quelques minutes allongé puis se releva difficilement. Tous ses muscles étant congestionnés, il se déplaça avec beaucoup de peine. Plus il avançait, plus une voix retentissait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle résonnait dans sa tête une fois de plus, lui demandait quelque chose. Mais il ne céderait pas, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas encore. ~Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'infliges-tu toute cette peine ? Laisse moi faire et tout ira bien, tu verras. Allez, libère moi.~ Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration et se mit à courir dans les longs couloirs du manoir. Ses muscles le tiraillaient, à chaque pas, l'impression de se faire écorché vif s'intensifiait. Plus il avançait, plus il approchait de son objectif, plus la voix raisonnait. Sa vision se troublait, sa tête tournait. Il finit par se retrouver devant une porte, dans une aile reclus du manoir. C'était sa destination, son seul but : sa chambre. La voix se faisait déjà de moins en moins forte. Lorsqu'il entra, elle disparut complètement. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la seule lumière qui y régnait était celle de la lune. Harry s'avança doucement, la respiration haletante. Avec le plus de précaution possible, il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son grand lit. Il tira les draps sur lui pour se couvrir, au détriment de la jeune fille déjà confortablement installée depuis quelques heures dans le lit. Elle grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement, ce qui eut pour effet de décrocher un large sourire au jeune homme. Il l'entoura de ses bras musculeux pour la calmer et s'excuser de la déranger. La jeune fille ravisa son grognement et se lova dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

-Severus, Severus ! Ecoute !

Le mangemort venait de passer devant la salle de musique du manoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il entra dans la grande pièce où trônait un immense piano à queue noir. Un magnifique enchaînement de notes en sortit pendant à peu près deux minutes et plus un bruit. Rogue applaudit le plus fort qu'il le put tandis qu'un grincement de recul et des petits pas se firent entendre. Caché derrière son piano, le petit Harry souriait.

-Alors, c'était bien ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-La plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendu ! s'exclama Severus.

-C'est vrai ? fit le garçon, tout excité. Pourtant tu écoutes beaucoup beaucoup de musique !

-Puisque je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, non ? Je ne te mentirais jamais, tu le sais ?

-Bah oui, je sais, répondit-il en sautant dans les bras qu'il lui tendait.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu le fais, je te tuerais ?

Le mangemort leva haussa un sourcil.

-Toi ? Me tuer ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à un grand maître tel que moi.

-Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis. Moi je suis super fort, tu veux que je te montre ?

Le sorcier porta le petit garçon et sorti du manoir. Il parcourut quelques mètres et le déposa à terre. Le garçon le regarda perplexe. Le sorcier sorti sa baguette et ramassa une petite branche qu'il tendit à Harry en guise de baguette.

-Tu sais comment se passe un duel sorcier ?

-Bah bien sûr, c'est toi qui me l'as apprit.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes, firent volt-face ainsi que cinq pas et se retournèrent en position de combat.

-Expelliarmus ! attaqua Severus.

Le sort n'atteignit pas sa cible et s'évapora dans les airs.

-Rictusempra ! lança le jeune garçon.

Son sortilège s'écrasa contre le bouclier de Severus.

Le combat continua encore, les sorts s'enchaînant.

-Arrête d'esquiver Harry, protège toi !

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu ne pourras pas esquiver indéfiniment. Tu te fatigues vite et si tu es entouré, tes adversaires ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi !

-Le Protégo aussi il me fatigue, alors c'est pas mieux.

-Oui, sauf qu'avec un bouclier, tu ne te prendrais pas cette attaque ! Expelliarmus, cria-t-il à nouveau.

Une traînée doré sortit de la baguette du professeur en direction du petit garçon, il esquiva au bon moment mais fut tout de même frappé par le sort. Il se releva doucement, sonné.

-Tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas esquiver deux sorts en même temps. Il suffit que je t'en lance un, suivit d'un informulé et tu tombes, car tu te concentres trop sur le premier, sans même voir le deuxième.

-On avait dit pas d'informulé.

-Je sais mais...

-Tu as triché ! s'emporta le petit Potter.

-Calme toi Harry, je voulais simplement te montr...

-Sectumsempra ! s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le sort fila à toute vitesse et Severus s'évapora dans des volutes de fumé noire. Le sortilège termina sa course contre un arbre non loin de là, au bord du lac. Son écorce se déchira dans tous les sens. Rogue atterrit à côté de son jeune élève, le regard sévère.

-Où as-tu apprit ça ? Réponds moi tout de suite ! Et pas de mensonges.

-Je ... J'ai trouvé un cahier dans ton armoire.

-Un livre de potions ?

-Oui, je voulais apprendre de nouvelles potions et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

*Ah ... Bon sang ... Et voilà comment Harry Potter, six ans, apprends un sort qui aurait pu m'entailler jusqu'à la mort. Ne laisse plus jamais traîné tes affaires Severus, plus jamais* pensa le mangemort.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent, Harry était déjà réveillé. Il restait là, allongé dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas bouger de peur de réveiller la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Du point de vue d'Harry, il ne pouvait voir que des cheveux blonds dépasser des couvertures. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux et venaient effleurer la peau de la jeune fille, ce qui la réveilla quelque peu. Elle essaya, en vain, de trouver une position cachée du soleil sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

-Fais chier... lâcha-t-elle en renonçant aux bras de Morphé.

-Aller, Ambre, faut se lever !

-Non. J'ai pas envie, je suis trop bien là... dit-elle en se collant encore plus au jeune garçon.

Il le repoussa et se positionna sur elle. Il commença à l'embrasser au niveau du nombril, là où se trouvait un joli piercing bleu. Il remonta doucement vers sa gorge, où il s'attarda. Tout en l'embrassant, il caressait ses longs cheveux blonds. Il finit par l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis releva son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'une jolie couleur océan de la blonde.

-Si tu pouvais me réveiller tous les matins comme ça...

-Je le ferais si tu m'y obliges... dit-il, toujours au dessus d'elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bien sûr, avec toi toujours, répondit-elle en l'embrassant doucement?

Sa réflexion décrocha un sourire au garçon.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on se lève, tu sais. Je vais aller me doucher, ne te rendors pas.

Harry se leva, ouvrit une grande armoire noire, en sortit un tee-shirt et un jean et entra dans la salle de bains. Après une douche brûlante, il s'habilla et libéra la pièce.

-Je descends voir les autres. On t'attend en bas... lui dit-il en amorçant le pas vers la sortie.

-Tu pars déjà ? J'aurais pensé qu'on passerait un peu plus de temps ensemble ce matin, vu le rythme auquel on s'entraîne. On n'a presque pas eu de moment que tous les deux ces derniers temps...

-Je sais bien, mais si on veut pouvoir aller se battre aux côtés de mon père, il faut qu'on se surpasse, vu la difficulté de la prochaine mission.

-Quelle prochaine mission ?

-Hier soir, j'ai interrogé le gars qu'on a choppé la dernière fois. Il est de l'Ordre du Phénix et il m'a appris que l'Ordre se réunirait ce soir et que Dumbledore serait là.

-Et Il veut faire quoi ? Il veut les attaquer ? On a un plan ? On part quand ? Qui vient ?

-Wow ! Doucement, ne pose pas autant de questions. Surtout que je n'ai aucune réponse pour l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Harry était décidé à obtenir les réponses à ces questions et pour cela, il fallait qu'il aille rejoindre les autres. Mais Ambre ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Elle voulait passer un moment avec son petit ami, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle barra la route à Harry, qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ... Vous êtes à moi pour la matinée Mr Potter et pas la peine de discuter, vous savez que moi vivante vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre avant que je l'aie décidé.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à te tuer ? C'est bien ça ?

-Très drôle, ironisa-t-elle, viens pars là.

Elle le tira vers elle, se plaqua contre le mur et lui emprisonna les lèvres... Quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle desserra son étreinte et plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui vert émeraude de l'Héritier des Ténèbres.

-Alors ? Convaincu ? Ou tu as toujours envie de me tuer ?

-Je te préviens, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par de simples baisers... Si tu veux que je reste, il va falloir m'en donner plus...

-Tu n'as qu'à demander...

Elle referma la porte et tira Harry avec elle sous les draps...

Quand les deux jeunes gens sortir de la chambre, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés le temps d'une matinée. Ils furent en moins de deux devant la salle d'entrainement. Cette salle était immense, les pans des murs étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard, le vert et argent s'alternaient dans une magnifique harmonie. Au centre se trouvait un groupe de personnes tous vêtu de noir et vert. Ils semblaient écouter les conseils d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond platine sans égal. Il était grand, vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert près du corps, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures de ville noires. Quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir derrière lui, il stoppa son discours et ordonna au petit groupe de continuer son entrainement.

-Vous étiez passé où bordel ? lança Drago Malfoy au jeune couple.

-Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de me reposer après l'interrogatoire d'hier soir... tenta Harry.

-Ah ouai... Il parait que tu as réussi à faire parler ce crétin.

-C'était pas bien compliqué, lâcha Harry.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as réussi à en tirer ? lui demanda le blond.

-Ce soir, l'Ordre du Phénix va se réunir dans un bar londonien et Dumbledore sera là.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-J'en sais rien Drago... Et s'Il fait quelque chose, je ne sais même pas si on sera de la partie...

-À propos de ça... J'ai entendu dire qu'Il t'a torturé après l'interrogatoire.

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! De quel droit ose-t-Il te faire subir ça ? À toi, son propre fils ! s'indigna Ambre, à la fois choquée par cette révélation et blessée de ne pas avoir était mise au courant.

-Tu sais Ambre, techniquement, Harry n'est pas son fils, se sentit obligé de rajouter Drago.

-Je sais bien abruti, mais ...

-Abruti ? Mais c'est toi l'abru...

-Vous avez pas fini tous les deux ? s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes en train de me fatiguer. Je vous conseille plutôt d'aller vous entraîner avec les autres pendant que je vais essayer d'avoir des réponses.

-Harry !

Severus Rogue, professeur et ami du concerné venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Severus ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Viens, j'ai à te parler.

Harry partit en direction de son professeur en laissant là ses deux amis.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté lorsque Drago avait parlé de ce qu'avait enduré leur ami la veille.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il ne peut pas le torturer tous les jours, déclara tristement Pansy Parkinson.

La jeune fille était ami avec Harry depuis maintenant quatre ans. Pansy était une vraie fille : maquillage, fan de mode, rêvant du prince charmant. A une époque, elle pensait l'avoir trouvé mais sans succès. Malgré ses apparences un peu fausses et hautaines, elle etait intelligente, maligne et impressionnante en combat sans compter sur le fait que c'était une gymnaste extraordinaire.

-Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire Pansy, lui répondit Alexia.

Alexia était brésilienne. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas l'air. Elle avait une peau blanche satinée, de magnifiques yeux marrons chocolats et de soyeux et longs cheveux châtains clair. C'était sans aucun doute une médicomage en devenir, vu que c'était elle, au sein du petit groupe, qui s'occupait de toutes les blessures de guerre. Sa gentillesse n'avait d'égal que sa force.

-Je ne sais pas, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour que ça s'arrête, il va finir par devenir fou sinon, fit remarquer Jacob.

Alias Jake ou Jay, ce jeune homme était très talentueux. Un peu petit mais rien de bien grave, sa musculature faisait oublier le moindre défaut. Il venait d'Amérique du Nord, de la petite ville de Forks. Après Drago, c'était lui le plus vieil ami de notre héros. Descendant des indiens d'Amérique, il vivait avec son clan dans la forêt. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux marrons intimidaient énormément.

-Euh ... Je pense qu'Harry est bien plus fort que ça, non ? demanda timidement Kim.

Kimberly était une jeune londonienne rencontrée par le groupe il y a de cela deux ans, c'était la dernière à l'avoir intégré. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un centre de vacances en pleine forêt, dont le propriétaire était de la famille de Jacob. Kim était une jeune fille plutôt timide et introverti, mais elle restait la plus calme et la plus douce de toutes les filles qu'ils aient rencontré. Elle avait de jolis cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux verts en amande, de bonnes pommettes et une fine bouche rose.

-Tu as raison Kim, surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il lui tient de plus en plus tête, ajouta solennellement Drago.

Dray Malefoy, ai-je vraiment besoin de le présenter ? Garçon arrogant et hériter d'une longue lignée de Sangs Purs, c'était un bad boy que tout le monde ou presque s'arrachait à Poudlard. Enfin, ce serait le cas s'il n'était pas à Serpentard, pour l'instant, il ne restait que le fantasme de tous les filles à papa de l'école de sorcellerie. Avec ses cheveux blond platine et son charme naturel, elles en étaient toutes dingues, mais seulement dans leurs rêves, et lui, ça le déprimait.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, il semblerait qu'il essaye de se défaire de son emprise, conclu Ambre.

Ambre Carlton, petite amie actuelle du garçon à la cicatrice. D'origine portugaise, sa peau était parfaitement bronzé toute l'année, ce qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur. Quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses pommettes. Ces cheveux blonds complétant son allure de parfaite barbie malgré sa petite taille. C'était la première fille à avoir rejoins le petit groupe de mangemorts.

* * *

Harry le suivait sans rien dire. Severus avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Harry, je sais ce qu'Il t'a fait hier soir. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert ?

-Non, ça va. Je commence à m'y faire, mais il n'y pas si longtemps de ça, on m'aurait entendu dans tout le château.

-Il faut que ça cesse Harry, tu le sais ? Tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter, tu sais ...

-Tout le monde ? Qui ça ?

-Moi, tes amis et leurs familles ... Je pense que tu devrais faire profil bas pour le bien de tous, mais surtout le tien.

-Faire profil bas ? Tu es sérieux là ? Je ne vais pas m'écraser face à lui, il ne m'impressionne plus tu sais.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence de plomb.

-Depuis quand ? demanda soudainement Rogue.

-Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Depuis quand tu ne le crains plus ?

-Depuis l'année dernière.

-Je vois ... Tu sais que ce n'est pas un hasard ?

-Effectivement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lié. Mais pourquoi, ça, je ne sais pas.

Le professeur de potion le regarda longuement.

-Je suis fier de toi tu sais. Hier, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé après, tu m'as surprit pendant l'interrogatoire. Ah ... la legimancie, c'est l'un des derniers domaines où je te surpassait. Et maintenant, que me reste-t-il ? Les potions ?

-Oui, les potions, mais plus pour longtemps.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

Le jeune le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr. Je dépasserais le meilleur professeur de potion de tout le Royaume-Uni, peut-être même de l'Europe !

-Seulement ? Et pourquoi pas du monde ? lui répondit-il gaiement.

-Parce que je ne peux pas croire que bientôt je serais le meilleur du monde dans tous les domaines, le taquina le jeune garçon.

-Enfoiré !

-Surveille ton langage Severus, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, je suis Ton Seigneur ! dit il d'une voix magistrale.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, Maître, lui répondit son ami, en se courbant en avant en guise de salut.

-Arrêtes tes conneries, je déteste quand tu fais ça, tu le sais très bien, ça ne date pas d'hier. Bref, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-Eh bien quoi ? Je ne peux pas parler tranquillement avec mon protégé ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je doute que tu viennes me déranger pendant un entrainement seulement pour me parler de tout et de rien. Si c'est ce que tu voulais, n'hésite pas à passer le soir dans notre aile, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Tu es malin. Bon écoute, je pense que d'ici peu, les choses vont bouger.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Je veux dire que l'étau se resserre de plus en plus. Tu n'ais pas sans savoir que j'ai infiltré l'Ordre du Phénix depuis quelques années et que l'on me fait de plus en plus confiance. J'ai donc accès à un certain nombre d'informations, et ces derniers temps, la principale occupation de Dumbledore, c'est toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui, toi. Mon petit Harry James Potter, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour le monde magique.

-Pourquoi ce nom, Severus ?

-Je ...

-Rogue ! Le Maître te demande.

Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Bien, j'arrive.

-Severus ! Pourquoi me cherche-t-il ? demanda Harry en interrompant le maître des potions dans sa marche.

Il s'arrêta, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion murmura ceci.

-N'en parle à personne Harry, à personne. Compris ?

Il reprit sa marche et disparu à l'angle du couloir.

*Albus Dumbledore me cherche moi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas savoir que je suis là. Et même s'il le savait, pourquoi voudrait-il me récupérer ?*

Harry repris donc le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait parcouru avec Rogue. Pendant ce temps, le maître des potions avait atteint la salle du trône, il entra et y trouva son Maître.

-Severus, j'ai un problème. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Harry veut participer à l'attaque de ce soir mais pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux le laisser aller combattre. Et si je lui interdis de venir, j'ai peur que cet imbécile me désobéisse et nous suive. Il faut donc que je trouve quelque chose pour le convaincre de ne pas venir.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

-C'est là que tu interviens. Tu dois sûrement avoir une idée de ce qui pourrait dissuader Harry de participer à ce qui semble être l'attaque la plus importante à laquelle il n'ait jamais participé.

-J'ai bien une idée qui pourrait marcher, mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise.

-Parle, ne te fais pas prier.

-Envoyer le à Poudlard. Il rêve depuis si longtemps de marcher sur vos pas, d'aller là où vous êtes allé, de faire ce que vous avez fait, de connaitre l'endroit où vous vous êtes senti chez vous, là où vous avez commencé à apprendre la magie noir, là où vous avez commis vos premiers méfaits... Il rêve d'entrer à Serpentard, de devenir l'élite de cette école mythique, de découvrir tous les secrets de Poudlard ... De trouver la chambre des secrets, d'aller dans la réserve pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance...

-Je sais tout ça. Il m'en a tellement parlé, mais je ne peux pas l'envoyé si près d'Albus Dumbledore et de ses sbires.

-Au contraire, il ne faut pas voir ce rapprochement comme un mauvais point. Vous pourriez utiliser Harry pour se renseigner sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a des élèves dont les parents sont des membres de l'Ordre et le fait qu'Harry soit si près de Dumbledore le dissimulera encore mieux. Et puis beaucoup pensent que l'enfant des Potter est mort. D'autant plus qu'ils ne verront surement pas la ressemblance avec ses parents.

-Ce n'est pas si idiot finalement. Mais la rentrer à Poudlard est dans plus d'un mois et je ne vois pas en quoi cela va l'empêcher de venir ce soir.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire un marché avec lui. S'il renonce à combattre avec vous ce soir, vous vous engagez à l'envoyer à Poudlard cette année lui et ses amis.

L'idée parut plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est bien Severus, tu as su te montrer utile. Tu peux disposer.

-Merci, Maître, dit-il en se courbant.

Après ces paroles, le Maître et le serviteur quittèrent la pièce, Rogue se dirigea vers ses quartiers et Voldemort vers la salle d'entrainement. La pièce était totalement vide. Des cris et des rires lui parvinrent de l'extérieur. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de sortie et trouva la bande d'adolescents au bord du lac. Ils étaient à eux sept plus efficaces que tous les mangemorts réunis. Ils étaient jeunes, impatients et inconscients. Mais ils étaient plus que tout unis et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Il s'approcha des jeunes gens qui profitaient du soleil en ce beau mois de Juillet. Quand ils s'aperçurent que leur Maître approchait, ils se stoppèrent net sauf Harry qui continuait à rire après avoir poussé Jake dans le lac.

-J'ai à vous parler, à vous tous. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Jake pour sortir de l'eau. Il se posa sur l'herbe avec ces amis tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry.

-Je vous propose, à vous tous, d'accompagner Drago et Pansy à Poudlard cette année.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Harry à Voldemort. Tu nous autorises tous à y aller ?

-Oui. Mais je vous préviens, si vous acceptez, vous vous engagez à ne pas venir combattre contre l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors tant que je ne l'ordonnerai pas. Qui plus est, il vous sera interdit de me demander l'autorisation de lever cette condition. Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-On accepte ! dirent six d'entre eux.

-Attends, pourquoi Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je te demande pourquoi tu nous envoie à Poudlard. Pourquoi pas Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang ? Ou même, pourquoi est ce que tu nous renvoie du manoir ? Que veux-tu nous faire faire là-bas ?

-Si tu préfères ces écoles si, ça peut s'arranger.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je me demande juste pourquoi, tu veux qu'on récolte des infos, c'est ça ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Je ne vous inclus plus dans aucuns plans pour le moment vous en avez fait beaucoup pendant un an, il est tant que les mangemorts reprennent du services.

-Hum, en gros tu nous écarte, pensa-t-il tout haut. Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai aussi une condition à ajouter, dit Harry tout en se levant et en avançant vers son père. Je veux que tu acceptes que tant que nous n'aurons pas enfreint tes deux conditions, nous pourrons retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de nos études.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepta la condition de son héritier et les quitta.

-Harry, je vais te tuer ! s'écria Jake avant d'entraîner Harry avec lui dans l'eau.

-Mais ils vont pas arrêter de faire les cons deux secondes ces deux là ? demanda Alexia, exaspérée par l'attitude des deux garçons.

Les garçons ressortirent la tête de l'eau en riant et loin de se douter que Drago s'était furtivement glissé derrière eux pour à nouveau les emmener visiter les profondeurs du lac.

-Tu veux dire ces trois cons, non ? ajouta Ambre en rigolant.

-Hé les filles, vous vous rendez compte qu'on va toutes aller à Poudlard cette année ! s'écria Pansy, euphorique.

-Ouai, c'est trop génial ! ajouta Alexia.

Ils continuèrent à parler et à s'amuser jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

-Les gars, on rentre ? On commence un peu à avoir froid nous en maillots de bain. On veut se changer.

-Mais non, il fait encore très bon les filles ! Ça sert à rien d'aller se changer, on est bien comme ça !

-Parle pour toi Drago. Harry, vous venez ou pas ? demanda Ambre

-Ouai, on arrive !

Ils rentrèrent tous les sept au manoir. Après avoir retrouvé des vêtements un peu plus chauds, ils se rejoignirent dans leur salon personnel. Le premier sujet de conversation fut la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

-Vous imaginez un peu, on va enfin pouvoir passer une année tous les huit à Poudlard ! C'est tout simplement génial !

-Ouai, tu l'as dit ! Il y aura plus d'ambiance avec vous au château ! On va faire souffrir ces abrutis de Gryffondor !

-Bien dit Drago ! On sera les maîtres de l'école ! Personne ne pourra nous empêcher de faire la loi ! On va restituer à la maison Serpentard toutes ses valeurs !

-Ah ouai ? Et je peux savoir quelles sont les valeurs de Serpentard Pansy ? demanda Drago.

-Bah je sais pas moi... Faire la misère aux autres, être les meilleurs, ne respecter aucunes règles et pleins d'autres trucs cools.

-Ouai ça va être mortel ! surenchérit Ambre.

Après de longues discussions sur comment Serpentard allait écraser "ces bouffons de Gryffondor" et plein d'autres noms toujours plus sympathique de la part de Drago, la faim commençait à se faire ressentir.

-Bon les gars, je commence à avoir faim moi !

-Ouai moi aussi. Dobby ! appela Malfoy.

Un pop retentit immédiatement et un petit elfe de maison, vêtu d'une sorte de draps, troué et rapiécé, apparut devant eux.

-Mr Malfoy a appelé Dobby ?

-Oui, fait nous à manger.

Sous le regard noir du jeune héritier, Drago rajouta un simple "s'il te plaît".

-Bien sur tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, le repas était servi sur la table se trouvant au fond du salon.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose : vous pensez qu'Il va vraiment nous laisser tranquille ? demanda Kim.

Tout le groupe acquiesça. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le cacher, depuis quelque temps, le Lord Noir faisait de moins en moins appel à eux. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant entraînés, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi fort.

-Je sais que c'est frustrant, et je suis le premier à me poser la question, vous le savez très bien, mais je pense que c'est un acte réfléchit. Je pense qu'Il essaye de nous préserver, qu'Il veut nous éloigner de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Jake.

-Je pense qu'Il ne veut pas nous exposer, je pense qu'Il « craint » qu'on ne soit reconnu, surtout Pansy et Drago.

-Pourquoi nous ? releva Pansy.

-Parce que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous êtes limite dans la gueule du loup, c'est ça Harry ?

-Exactement Jake. Les missions qu'Il lance sont de plus en plus périlleuses et ont de plus en plus souvent un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Si on réfléchit bien, nous ne sommes que des gamins et pourtant nous sommes bien plus fort que nos parents, donc on peut se douter que c'est la même chose de leur côté. Et effectivement, s'ils envoient leurs propres enfants combattre, il se pourrait que l'un d'entre eux vous reconnaisse. Mais moi, ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est d'être tenu à l'écart lors de mission aussi importante que celle de ce soir. Je bous d'impatience depuis plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas ce qu'Il fout mais je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. Mais bon, s'il faut se tenir tranquille pour pouvoir aller à Poudlard avec vous, je ne peux que me retenir !

-Ouai, t'as intérêt ! répliqua Drago. J'espère que vous irez tous à Serpentard, de toutes façons, ça ne peut pas en être autrement.

-Tu parles, avec Jake le courageux et Alexia l'intello, on va tous être séparé, répondit Ambre.

-Mais nan, ils sont plus malins qu'autre chose ! enchérit Drago.

-Je ne pense pas, à mon avis, ...

-Et voilà qu'ils repartent tous les deux, releva Jake.

Les autres les ignorèrent et continuèrent leur discussion tandis que des insultes commençaient à fuser entre les deux blonds. Le repas se termina et chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

-Ca va ? demanda Ambre à Harry, le voyant préoccupé.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je suis là pour toi.

-Je sais Ambre, je sais.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé...

-Qui ça, moi ? Nan. C'est juste que je pense à toi.

-Ah oui ? Et tu penses à quoi ? Parce qu'étant donné que je suis là, en face de toi, tu dois forcément penser à quelque chose d'intéressant, lui dit-elle, pleine de sous entendus.

Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque la porte trembla.

-Harry ! Il veut te voir !

-Ok Bella, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il s'excusa auprès d'Ambre, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce.

-Je t'attendrais Harry, toute la nuit s'il le faut.

Il sourit et passa la porte. L'héritier longea les longs couloirs du manoir jusqu'à la salle du trône. Voldemort l'attendait de pied ferme, il était sur le point de partir.

-Harry, j'ai une mission à te confier pour cette nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ça m'aiderait beaucoup (et ça me ferait très plaisir aussi d'avoir des retours !)

Merci beaucoup pour le temps passé à lire mon histoire !

Kidy.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Étranges pouvoirs

-Je t'écoute, dit-il en saluant tous les membres de l'armée du Lord Noir.

-Il se trouve que Fenrir a remarqué de l'agitation dans la partie sud de la forêt. D'après lui, il s'agirait d'un rassemblement de loups-garous. Je n'ai personne de disponible pour aller vérifier ce qui s'y passe, alors j'aimerais que tu règles ça pour moi.

-Oui bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai envie de me défouler. Mais pourquoi ces loups-garous te posent-ils problème ? le questionna Harry.

-Ils commencent à venir sur nos terres et je n'apprécie pas la vermine, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Je vais régler ça rapidement et j'attendrais votre retour.

Harry salua son père, dit quelques mots d'encouragement à tous les mangemorts présents et partit en direction des portes du manoir lorsque Voldemort le rappela.

-Amène quelqu'un avec toi, les loups-garous sont une menace qu'il ne faut pas non plus prendre à la légère, surtout s'ils sont nombreux.

- _Tout ce que tu voudras_.

Harry n'avait pas dit ces mots, mais il les avait sifflés, en fourche langue. Sans aucune raison, son corps s'était crispé. Ses yeux vert émeraude avaient viré au rouge sang, ses canines s'étaient affûtés, son cœur battait la chamade. Sa main, toujours sur la porte, serrait de plus en plus fort la poignée.

-Fais attention à toi et bonne chance, se senti obligé d'ajouter Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si après mûre réflexion, il pensait que son héritier n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chance vue son état.

Puisqu'Il le souhaitait, il amènerait quelqu'un avec lui et il choisit Jake, étant donné que Drago devait aller avec son père voir sa mère le lendemain, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se lever tôt. Il transplana devant la porte de sa chambre et toqua.

-Entrez !

-Jake, apparemment il y a des loups-garous qui rodent dans les parages. Voldemort veut qu'on s'en occupe, t'en es ?

Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, torse nu et téléphone portable à la main.

-Ouais pas de problème, j'arrive ! Juste le temps de mettre un tee... Ça va Harry ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir remarqué les yeux rouges de son ami.

-Oui, ça va. Je ne te cache pas que c'est monté d'un coup quand j'ai ouvert la porte du manoir, donc j'arrive encore à me contenir, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis se trouvaient devant les grilles du manoir. Le ciel noir était parsemé d'étoiles et la seule lumière qui leur parvenait était celle de la lune.

-Pleine lune, fit remarquer Jake à Harry, tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il y en a autant ou tu penses qu'il n'y a pas que des lycanthropes dans le groupe qui s'égare sur ses terres ?

-Je ne sais pas et honnêtement je m'en fiche, lâcha Harry sur un ton agacé. Si mon père veut sans débarrasser parce qu'ils jugent qu'ils sont une menace, je lui en débarrasserai, peu importe ce qu'ils sont. Et comme tu peux le voir, je commence déjà à perdre patience, désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir te lâcher, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas combattu avec toi sous cette forme, ça va me motiver un peu ! Dès que nous serons en dehors de la protection du manoir, je partirai devant et tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller, lui dit son ami en lui adressant un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison, alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller. T'es chaud ?

-Plus que jamais !

Jake se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les champs du domaine qui les séparaient de la forêt. Après quelques dizaines de mètres parcourus, il ralentit et marcha en direction de son objectif.

Harry était planté au milieu du chemin, immobile. Tête baissée, il commença par enlever son tee-shirt, puis ses lunettes, qu'il fourra à l'intérieur avant de le jeter en boule sous un immense chêne. Il resta immobile une fois de plus, il attendait quelque chose. Il entendit des voix, elles venaient du manoir. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et son sang se heurter contre les parois de ses veines, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Puis après quelques minutes, les voix disparurent pour laisser une nuée de « pops » les remplaçaient : les mangemorts venaient de partir à l'assaut de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils venaient de transplaner. Soudain, une nouvelle voix, retentit. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voix, non, c'était la même qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière, après avoir subi le doloris de son père. ~Libère moi Harry.~ fut la seule phrase qu'il put entendre. Tout son corps se contracta et en un instant, son corps d'ado céda sa place à une créature ailée. Ses muscles étaient devenus beaucoup plus distincts, sa peau ainsi que le blanc de ses yeux avaient viré au noir et ses pupilles vertes étaient toujours rouge sang. Sa peau n'était plus lisse comme celle d'un humain mais plutôt rugueuse, presque écailleuse. Ses dents étaient devenues plus acérées, semblables à des crocs et ses mains avaient des griffes à la place des ongles. Sa paire d'ailes se confondait avec la noirceur du ciel. Il était entouré d'un halo noir, semblable à de la fumée, ce qui renforçait l'image ténébreuse que renvoyait sa nouvelle apparence. Il prit son envol et après avoir tourbillonné quelques secondes dans les airs, il partit en direction de Jake.

Ce dernier attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son ami, assis à la lisière de la forêt. Quand il l'aperçut, il se releva et fit de grands signes avec ses bras pour signaler à Harry sa position. Le jeune héritier, après l'avoir repéré, amorça une descente en piqué à une vitesse phénoménale. Il se stoppa net à deux mètres de lui.

-Y a pas à dire, c'est trop la classe ton truc, lui dit-il en détaillant la nouvelle allure du garçon. On y va ? Parce que, je commence à m'ennuyer.

-C'est parti pour la chasse aux loups !

Et ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des deux jeunes hommes. Au manoir, Ambre commençait vraiment à stresser.

-Mais ils sont où bordel ? J'en peux plus d'attendre, faut que j'aille les chercher ! Il a dû leur arrivé un truc, c'est obligé.

-J'avoue que je commence à trouver ça suspect qu'ils ne soient toujours pas rentrés, annonça solennellement Drago.

-C'est vrai que ça m'inquiète aussi... Mais tu devrais aller te reposer Ambre, tu n'as presque rien dormi de la nuit, ce n'est pas bon. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont surement pas tarder, je viendrais te chercher.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit. Par contre, c'est la première fois qu'Harry disparait sans me tenir au courant de quoique ce soit.

-C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais au fait Drago, tu n'étais pas censé aller voir ta mère aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Pansy.

-Si, mais l'attaque d'hier soir a épuisé mon paternel et comme il vient de me dire que notre Seigneur a ordonné à Harry de s'occuper d'un problème dans la forêt avec Jake, je préfère rester ici. Et je pense que tu as raison Ambre, ce n'est pas normal. Il faut aller les chercher nous-même.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry apparut dans un grand fracas, Jake dans les bras. Ils étaient tous deux gravement blessés, mais Harry tenait toujours debout. Il déposa doucement Jake, inconscient, sur l'herbe près du lac. Le jeune homme était couvert de sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies laissées par les nombreuses morsures et griffures qu'il avait subi. Il respirait faiblement, mais était toujours en vie. Grâce aux talents de médecine d'Alexia, il serait rétabli dans moins de deux jours, ce qui ne serait surement pas possible pour Harry, vu son état. Il était tout comme Jake, couvert de morsures et de griffures ainsi que d'importantes lacérations au niveau du torse, mais la différence majeure qu'il y avait entre leurs blessures était l'énorme trou béant dans la poitrine de l'héritier. Il n'avait plus rien entre le haut de son épaule gauche et le milieu son pectoral.

Avant même qu'un seul d'entre eux puissent esquisser un mouvement ou dire un mot, Harry s'écroula aux côtés de Jake, peut être sans vie. Ambre se jeta sur lui tandis que Pansy s'occuper de Jacob pendant que Drago hurlait dans les couloirs, appelant Alexia et Severus ainf qu'ils puissent venir en aide à ses amis.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était seul, absolument seul. Où etait-il ? Si seulement il le savait. Il ne distinguait rien, ne sentait rien. Incapable de bouger, il était totalement paralysé, comme enfermer dans une prison invisible. Puis il se souvint des évènements de la nuit : sa transformation, le combat contre les loups-garous qui avait mal tourné, Jake... Il ne pouvait s'expliquer la raison qui les avait mis dans une telle situation. Il avait beau ressasser tous les évènements de cette maudite nuit, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Il se revoyait rejoindre Jake à la lisière de la forêt, entrer et attendre que les vermines se montrent. Il se voyait combattant sans relâche les créatures de l'enfer aux côtés de son ami, mais il bloquait toujours au même moment, lorsqu'il avait vu Jake tomber dans un hurlement atroce... À partir de ce moment, c'était le trou noir. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à ressasser les évènements de la veille, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait du mouvement autour de lui.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-...

Il y eut des bruits de pas.

-Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous !

Les bruits s'intensifièrent, ça se rapprochait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelle question, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Montrez-vous si vous l'osez !

-Et que me feras-tu ? Hein, dis-moi. Que peux-tu faire contre les ténèbres ?

La voix résonnait de part est d'autre de la pièce. Harry cherchait en vain son interlocuteur, mais la voix se répercutait et il était impossible pour lui de distinguer sa provenance. Cependant, cette voix, il la connaissait.

-Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi au lieu de te cacher.

-Mais... tu le sais Harry.

Une silhouette se distingua enfin, à peine visible, mais bien présente.

-Comment ça ? interrogea le jeune garçon.

-Tu as reconnu ma voix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce serait dur de l'oublier, vu le nombre de fois où tu te manifeste ces temps-ci.

-Alors tu as remarqué que nous ne tenions plus en place ?

-Qu'entends-tu par « nous » ? releva le jeune sorcier.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris Harry, tu me déçois. Il est évident que je suis toi, ton côté obscur, celui à qui tu fais appel lorsque tu as besoin de puissance.

La silhouette sortit enfin de l'ombre et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle ressemblait à Harry. Sa peau était plus blafarde, ces yeux plus enfoncés dans leur orbite, avec cette couleur rouge sang. *C'était donc de là que je tire ces yeux ? Les mêmes yeux que lui ? pensa Harry*

-Harry, je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous sommes un tout, il ne peut pas avoir de moi sans toi et il ne peut pas avoir de toi sans moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ?

-Je suis né en toi, j'ai vécu, je vis et je vivrai en toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Harry se méfiait de cet « autre lui ». Si la voix qu'il entendait si souvent lui appartenait vraiment, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose lui disait de s'en éloigner, de partir d'ici, mais une partie de lui, au contraire, souhaitait rester, non seulement pour percer à jour ce mystère, mais aussi parce que, étrangement, il se sentait bien avec « lui ».

-Harry, j'ai grandi et évolué avec toi Harry. Je t'aide et te soutiens depuis toujours.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que toutes ces fois où j'étais seul, quand la peur m'emprisonnait, quand je perdais tout espoir, la voix qui me pousser à agir, à ne pas me laisser prendre au piège, c'était toi ?

-Bah voilà ! J'ai toujours su qu'on était vif d'esprit ! lui adressa son double en accompagnant sa parole avec un clin d'œil. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser de morfondre indéfiniment, j'ai dû agir pour notre propre survie, j'ai senti que tu n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour en arriver là. J'ai donc mis à contribution mon pouvoir. Je me suis mis à ton service sans même que tu t'en aperçoives, jusqu'à l'an dernier, bien évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir dans cette pièce, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Tout d'abord par intérêt, car ta fin signifiait, sans aucun doute, la mienne. Et ensuite, j'ai senti en toi quelque chose, quelque chose de changer, de différent. Tu avais grandi. Le simple fait d'avoir était enfermé dans cette pièce pendant autant de temps t'as fait prendre conscience que tu ne pouvais plus compter que sur toi-même, et qu'il fallait que tu deviennes plus puissant, à n'importe quel prix. J'ai alors réalisé ton souhait, je t'ai donné la force que tu réclamais désespérément. Et ensemble, nous avons vaincu !

-C'est vrai, je me souviens très bien. Cette voix, qui soutenait qu'elle m'apporterait toute l'aide dont j'avais besoin, qui me répétait que je n'avais qu'à me laisser aller, que je n'avais qu'à la laisser agir, ce que je fais. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais autant progressé. Les plus grands sorciers que porte ce monde sont pratiquement mes égaux, et bientôt, je les surpasserai tous, même Voldemort. Rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter, je règnerai sur ce monde en maître.

-Oui ! C'est ça, Harry, laisse-toi aller ! C'est comme ça que je pourrai te servir au maximum ! Écoutes moi attentivement, je ne suis pas là par hasard. Tu as été gravement blessé lors de cette attaque, t'en souviens-tu ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois bien que oui. Il me semble que j'ai été attaqué par un... arbre. Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

-Harry, il y a un d'innombrable sorte de magie dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Et tu en as fait les frais ce soir. C'est de la magie très ancienne que tu as eue à affronter avec Jacob. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment cela est encore possible qu'une personne en ce monde puisse contrôler une telle magie de nos jours.

-Ah oui ? C'est si rare de contrôler les arbres ?

-Ton adversaire ne contrôlait pas seulement les arbres ce soir Harry, il contrôlait la faune et la flore environnante, ce qui signifie que c'est lui qui à pousser les loups-garous à s'aventurer jusque-là et à combattre contre toi, même avec mon pouvoir.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas trouvé suspect qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas, j'avais tellement envie de tuer que je ne réfléchissais à rien d'autre.

-Ça, c'est ma faute, excuse-moi. Mais il faut avouer que tu m'as laissé enfermer bien trop longtemps cette fois, j'avais accumulé trop de puissance.

-Comme si j'avais envie de te laisser sortir. Regarde où ça nous a mené, tu ne marques pas beaucoup de point, tu sais, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire. Mais pour en revenir à cette attaque, comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie ?

-Tu n'es pas encore mort parce que je peux faire en sorte de te sauver, mais il faut que tu acceptes quelque chose.

-Explique toi.

-C'est un peu paradoxal, mais je veux que tu me laisses te donner mes yeux de façon permanente. De cette façon, tu pourras voir les différents types de magie, les différentes auras des gens.

-Les auras des gens ?

-Oui, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a de nombreuses magies qui régissent ce monde. Mes yeux me permettent de les distinguer directement, sauf quand leurs utilisateurs mettent tout en œuvre pour m'empêcher de les distinguer.

-Comme hier soir ?

-Comme hier soir.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu proposes ? Donc non seulement tu veux me sauver la vie, mais en plus tu veux me donner plus de pouvoir. Tu tiens que ça à la vie ?

-Je veux seulement te faire progresser, te renforcer pour que tu n'es plus rien à craindre. J'agis uniquement pour ton bien-être, crois-moi.

-Te croire ou non n'est pas une question que je me pose actuellement, puisqu'il semblerait que tu sois ma seule solution de repli. Donc je t'en prie, fais ton œuvre.

Tout à coup, sa vision se troubla. L'instant d'avant, il était avec son double, et maintenant, il était seul. Sa paralysie venait de se dissiper, il pouvait à nouveau bouger, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se sentit absorbé dans un trou noir, la sensation était semblable à celle que procurer le transplanage. Il retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses cinq sens, il entendait une voix étouffée, il sentait le doux parfum qu'il avait offert à Ambre pour son anniversaire. Il comprit qu'il était allongé, couvert par des draps de soie. Il se trouvait sûrement dans son lit et il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde dans son cou.

Elle était inquiète pour lui, très inquiète. D'après Alexia, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

-Je t'aime Harry, tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter... J'ai besoin de toi...

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle se stoppa net, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était comme paralyser. Harry la détailla pendant un moment, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'il voulait graver chaque minute, chaque seconde passer avec elle dans sa tête.

-Ambre, tu vas bien ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Elle n'osait pas parler, alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Tant mieux, répondit-il doucement avec le sourire. Je crois que je ne suis pas passé loin cette…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la blonde l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry, si tu savais, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, lui avoua-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Mais bon, il m'en faut apparemment plus.

Il se pencha pour apercevoir sa blessure à la poitrine. Le trou s'était totalement résorbé, en laissant qu'une légère cicatrice.

-Sans vouloir te brusquer, j'aimerais savoir comment va Jake ? lui demanda le jeune brun. Dis-moi qu'il s'en est sorti, réalisant que son ami pourrait ne pas s'en être sorti.

-Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il était vivant lorsque tu l'as ramené ?

-Si, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai paniqué pour rien, désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle ne déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Il va bien, même plus que bien, lui apprit Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment ça, plus que bien ?

-On va dire qu'il s'est passé un truc assez génial pour Jake, quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

-Du genre ? Ne me fais pas tourné autour du pot, je t'en supplie.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Il ne serait pas arrivé quelque chose à Jake pendant votre mission par hasard ?

-Tu aimes jouer avec ma patience, soupira-t-il alors que sa copine arborait un grand sourire. Quelque chose à Jake ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, avoua-t-il en ressassant ses souvenirs.

Soudain, un aboiement leur parvint de l'extérieur. Harry se releva doucement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Entendre un aboiement dans la demeure d'une Lord Noir n'était pas chose commune, ce n'était même jamais arrivé.

* * *

-Papa, papa ! Eh, dis, papa !

Harry, du haut de son petit mètre, tirait sur les pans de la robe de son père.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda l'homme, élégamment vêtu, en s'agenouillant près du petit garçon.

-Dis papa, est ce que je peux avoir un chien ?

-Un chien ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu un chien ?

-Bah, je sais pas, avoua le petit Harry. C'est trop beau, et puis c'est gentil, et puis c'est tout doux.

-Et comment sais-tu cela ? Tu en as déjà vu ou toucher un ? releva Lord VOldemort, sous son apparence de sorcier de haut rang.

-Bah oui, dans la forêt ! s'exclama Harry, d'un air joyeux.

-Dans la forêt ?

-Bah oui, la dernière fois avec Drago on est allé chercher des ingrédients pour s'entrainer à faire des potions et on est tombé dans un trou et puis y a un grand chien qui nous a sauvés !

-Un grand chien … Et comment était-il ?

-Il était très grand, aussi grand que toi et il était tout blanc, avec des bracelets aux pattes avec des chaines qui pendaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les sourcils.

-Même qu'il nous a parlé avec Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les chiens ne parlent pas Harry.

-Bah lui, si. Il nous a dit de faire attention au grand méchant mage noir, mais je sais pas qui c'est. Dis papa, tu sais qui c'est toi, le grand méchant mage noir ? Et puis en fait c'est quoi un mage noir ?

Lord Voldemort se redressa de tout son long, réalisant qu'un immense loup blanc avait averti son héritier de s'éloigner de lui. Depuis ce jour, le Mage Noir défendit Harry de s'approcher de n'importe quel chien qu'il croiserait.

* * *

Ce qu'il vit le surprit quelque peu : dehors, au bord du lac, il reconnut ses amis, rien de bien surprenant jusque-là, mais la chose étrange était le fait qu'un énorme loup était allongé avec eux. Il regarda un a un ses amis et c'est là qu'il comprit : il manquait Jake. Ses souvenirs de la bataille dans la forêt lui revinrent instantanément : lui, sous sa forme ténébreuse, en train de se battre aux côtés de Jake, qui tomba soudain à terre dans un hurlement de douleur. Sa peau se déchirant de part et d'autres pour laisser place à un loup gigantesque.

-Ca y est, j'ai compris. Mais comment c'est possible ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai assisté à sa transformation mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec une transformation d'animagus ou même de lycanthrope.

-Oui, c'est ça qui est génial ! Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre : Jake se transforme à volonté, quand il veut et où il veut, sans même avoir eu besoin de boire une potion, ou d'apprendre l'animagie : c'est dans ses gênes, lui expliqua sa petite amie.

-Comment ça, dans ses gênes ? Tu veux dire qu'il a toujours eu ce pouvoir en lui sans être au courant ?

-Pas exactement… Tu ne te souviens pas des histoires que nous raconter son père quand nous passions du temps chez lui ? De toutes les légendes de sa tribu ?

-Si, bien sûr. On a tellement rêvé de cette transformation, on espérait tellement que ce pouvoir n'est pas disparut et qu'il soit en lui…

Sous le regard insistant de sa petite amie, Harry commençait réellement à comprendre le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que…

-Si, c'est ça : Jake se transforme comme dans les légendes de sa tribu !

-Mais nan ! J'en reviens pas ! C'est super classe comme pouvoir, s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que j'aille le voir…

-Je pensais que je t'avais manqué plus que ça, lui lâcha-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, je me disais que, comme ils ne savent pas que tu t'es réveillé, on pourrait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

Et comme pour le convaincre, elle enleva les draps qui la couvraient jusqu'alors et dévoila son corps nu au jeune homme. Elle se leva doucement, très doucement, trop doucement au goût du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de l'Héritier des Ténèbres et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, à se regarder, à se contempler. Ils s'aimaient, c'était certain. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Il la serra dans ses bras et la souleva tout en l'embrassant. Il la ramena doucement sur le lit, l'allongea et après en avoir fait de même, il recouvra leur corps avec les draps.

* * *

Ce fut Harry qui se leva le premier, et comme à son habitude, son premier réflexe fut de prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre, Ambre dormait toujours. Il préféra la laisser se reposer, elle l'avait bien mérité. Il sortit donc de la chambre, seul. Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient sur le point de disparaitre lorsqu'il arriva aux abords du lac.

-Salut les gars…

-Harry, s'écrièrent les quatre amis en même temps, tu es réveillé !

Il eut le droit à de longues embrassades avec tout le monde, surtout avec Drago.

-Vous allez bien ? interrogea l'héritier.

-Bah nous ça va, maintenant que tu es réveillé. Et toi alors, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda le blond.

-On peut dire que ça va, toujours un peu mal à l'épaule mais bon, ça passera, répondit Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres qui témoignait du bonheur qu'il avait de retrouver ses amis. Où est Jake ?

-Je suis là, dit le concerné en sautant de l'arbre juste à côté d'eux. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry, vraiment.

-Toi aussi mec, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, lui répondit-il tout en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

-Tu sais Harry, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramené, parce que sans toi, je ne serais pas là en ce moment. Et je voulais aussi m'excusé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur hier soir, si je m'étais transformé avant, ou si j'avais mieux combattu…

-Arrêtes tout de suite tes conneries Jake, fit-il sur un ton catégorique. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer là-bas, rien n'était de ta faute, on n'était tout simplement pas préparé. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de t'entrainer là-dedans, on aurait peut-être dû réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Enfin bref, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus rien y changer alors ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

-Oui, tu as surement raison. En tout cas, ça nous apprendra à ne plus sous-estimer nos adversaires. Au fait, où est Ambre ?

-Ici, s'exclama la jolie blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mon Seigneur, le Maître vous demande, annonça Bellatrix, juste derrière Ambre.

-Merci Bella, j'arrive. Les gars je vous laisse, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Harry quitta alors ses amis, passa devant Ambre, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut dans le manoir. Il arriva en quelques secondes dans la salle du trône.

-Tu m'as fait appeler ?

-Oui Harry. Alors, comment s'est passée cette attaque ?

-Comme tu as pu le constater, pas aussi bien que cela aurait dû, dit Harry en découvrant son épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Toi qui était si confiant, comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans une situation si délicate que toi et Jake avaient faillis ne pas revenir ?

-Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

-Comment ne pas douter ? Tu t'es vanté d'être à la hauteur contre l'ordre du Phénix alors que là tu n'es même pas arrivé à repousser des loups-garous, et de plus, vous étiez deux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'était pas de simples loups-garous.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, ils étaient contrôlés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ?

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! C'est une forme de magie très ancienne, un sorcier les contrôlait, ainsi que la faune et la flore environnante. Ce n'est pas un simple hasard s'ils essaient de venir de plus en plus loin sur nos terres, quelqu'un veut venir ici, quelqu'un nous a trouvé, j'en suis sûr.

-As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu affirmes ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Tu es le seul fautif dans cette histoire, et tu vas le payer cher. Endo…

La porte s'ouvra brusquement laissant entrer Severus Rogue.

-Maître, nous sommes attaqués, l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que le Ministère essaient de percer les défenses du manoir.

Harry lança un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _La voilà ta preuve_ , siffla-t-il. On a combien de temps avant qu'ils percent nos défenses Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas, partit comme c'est partit, il nous reste cinq minutes, dix tout au plus.

-Bien.

Il se leva, s'approcha de Severus, lui attrapa le bras gauche et releva sa manche. Il appuya sur la marque des ténèbres avec son index : « Que tout le monde se regroupe dans la salle du trône dans cinq minutes. Je vous ordonne de tout récupérer, tout doit disparaitre, il ne faut laisser aucune trace de notre passage ! Exécution ! »

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est hors de question de fuir !

-Vois la vérité en face ! L'attaque de cette nuit nous a tous affaibli, aussi bien toi et moi que nos mangemorts. Il faut se replier pour pouvoir taper plus fort. On n'est pas assez nombreux ni assez fort pour leur tenir tête, pas maintenant.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, le Mage Noir approuva.

-Oui tu as raison… Va chercher tes amis et récupérer toutes vos affaires, on part dans cinq minutes.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry quitta la salle du trône, il transplana jusqu'à ses quartiers.

-Allez les gars faut tout récupérer ! ordonna Harry à sa bande qui regardait par la fenêtre les défenses du manoir s'affaiblir.

Des dizaines de « Faislamâle » furent lancés aux quatre coins du manoir. A la fin du décompte, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle.

-Que tout le monde transplane immédiatement à mon château en France ! Harry, toi et ta bande ainsi que Severus et Bella vous venez avec moi, on va détruire le manoir !

Tout le monde s'évapora en une fraction de seconde, au même moment, ils sentirent les défenses du manoir disparaitre.

-Volez jusqu'au sommet du manoir, vite !

Une fois la dizaine de mages noirs au sommet de la bâtisse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna :

-A trois, vous lancez tous un reducto en direction du manoir ! Un, deux, trois !

Ils s'écrièrent tous ensemble :

-Reducto !

Le manoir s'effondra en millions de morceaux. Les premiers aurors arrivaient lorsque les dix sorciers des ténèbres disparurent dans une succession de « pops ».


	3. Chapitre 3 : Marque et destiné

Le château français du Lord Noir était plus grand que le manoir d'Albanie, il était aussi beaucoup plus lumineux et beaucoup plus ouvert vers l'extérieur. Harry adorait venir dans ce château quand il était plus jeune, mais le surplus de luminosité dans cet endroit dérangeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui sembla donc qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois où il avait franchi ces murs. Le Maître entra le premier, suivi par tous les autres. La nouvelle demeure du Mage Noir était le lieu parfait pour passer l'été : le château se situait au beau milieu d'une immense forêt, ce qui permettait de toujours garder une certaine fraicheur malgré des températures élevées. Dans cette forêt, on pouvait y trouver une cascade naturelle qui venait se jeter dans un lac à l'eau turquoise. Le bord du lac avait été en partie recouvert de sable par Harry et ses amis il y a de cela quelques années, pour avoir un côté lac et un côté plage.

-Ecoutez-moi tout le monde, s'exclama Harry. Nous allons entrer en état d'urgence, une assemblée va se tenir dans les prochaines heures, nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite en temps voulu. Pour le moment, je vous demanderais de vous occuper de vos bagages et de rendre à ce château sa splendeur, qu'on puisse tous y passer un agréable séjour.

-Bien, Mon Seigneur ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry, Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Yaxley et Fenrir rentèrent dans la salle de réception. Elle avait un haut plafond, de grandes fenêtres couvraient les murs à gauche, à droite et au fond de la salle. D'immenses colonnes de marbre parsemées la pièce et un immense dôme de verre surplombait le tout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit place sur son trône en obsidienne, dont la couleur contrastait fortement avec le reste de la pièce.

-Je pense que l'attaque que nous avons subie aujourd'hui a un lien avec l'attaque de la forêt d'hier soir, commença à Harry.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, ajouta Severus. Je pense que ceux qui ont attaqué hier soir dans la forêt tentaient simplement de pénétrer les défenses du manoir.

-Ou alors peut-être nous ont-ils suivis après l'attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix ? supposa Lucius.

-Ou alors quelqu'un leur a peut-être tout simplement donné l'adresse, dit simplement Yaxley, en regardant Severus.

-Yaxley, je ne veux pas d'accusation de la sorte, ou tu en payeras lourdement le prix, intervint Harry, très calmement.

-Pardon, Mon Seigneur.

Son regard se porta en suite sur Lord Voldemort, silencieux.

-Père, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il semblerait qu'on ne puisse trouver une réponse pour le moment. Quant aux suppositions, s'il s'avère que ceux qui nous attaqués cette nuit était là en repérage, tu leur a confirmé notre position et tu ne les as pas tués, Harry.

Le silence s'installa alors dans la salle.

-Tu…

-Cependant, Le coupa-t-il, nous ne pouvons garantir qu'ils ne nous aient pas suivis, ou qu'une information n'ait pas fuité. On ne peut rien garantir, il est même possible que le membre que nous avions capturé la dernière fois ait réussi à donner sa position, d'une manière ou d'une autre, étant donné qu'ils semblent avoir des pouvoirs hors du communs. Sur ce, nous pouvons simplement conclure qu'il va falloir redoubler de vigilance ici. Harry ?

-Oui, Père ?

-Nous allons discuter des prochaines actions que nous allons mener, tu peux disposer, tu es encore convalescent.

-Bien, dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce et retrouva les autres dans leurs quartiers.

-Alors ? lui demanda Drago.

-Pour l'instant, on n'en sait pas plus. Ils vont discuter des futures missions, ils m'ont dispensé.

-On va vraiment se faire chier maintenant, annonça Jacob dans un soupir.

-On pourrait aussi en profiter pour faire des choses normales non ? demanda timidement Kim.

-Comme aller se baigner, par exemple ! proposa Ambre, déjà en maillot de bain.

Les autres en firent de même et passèrent la journée au bord de la cascade. La soirée tomba, les sept amis regagnèrent leurs quartiers. Après une douche fraiche, Harry décida d'aller un moment étudier dans la bibliothèque, Drago et Jacob l'accompagnèrent. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, à lire, à chercher de nouveaux sorts, à affiner leurs réflexions stratégiques. Harry se leva d'un coup et appela ses deux amis.

-Regardez-ça ! leur dit-il, plein d'enthousiasme.

-Euh, ouais. Et c'est censé être quoi, demanda Jay.

-Un pentacle satanique ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sûr que je me souviens, répondit Drago. Ça remonte à super longtemps, on avait dû trouver ça, il y a quoi, six ans ?

-Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Mais à l'époque, on n'avait pas tout compris, mais là regarde, tout est expliqué en détails, il y a même le rituel !

-Sérieusement ? fit Drago en s'emparant du livre.

Il lut attentivement les quelques pages et releva la tête.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu as vu ça ! On pourrait le faire tout de suite !

-Les gars ! s'exclama Jay, je ne veux pas vous cassez dans votre délire, mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?

-Teins, regarde ! lui dirent-ils en lui tendant le livre.

Il le prit d'un air dubitatif, et parcourut les quelques pages. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, son visage s'éclairait.

-Alors ? lui demandèrent-ils quand il eut fini de lire.

-On le fait quand ? fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsque le groupe se retrouva dans une salle reculée du château, au fin fond des cachots. Au centre de la pièce, éclairée par des bougies et des torches aux murs, se trouvait un pentacle à sept branches.

-Drago, j'espère que tu as parfaitement tracé ce maudit pentacle parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, on est tous mort

-T'en fais pas Ambre ! J'ai fait ça comme un pro ! déclara fièrement le jeune Serpentard.

-Ça, ça reste à voir... lui répondit sa comparse, sceptique.

-On voit que la confiance règne...

-Jake, tu as les couteaux ? demanda Harry pour couper court à une éventuelle nouvelle dispute entre ses deux compagnons.

-Oui, tenez.

Il tendit à chacun un couteau étrange : sa lame était noire et semblait être en verre.

-De l'obsidienne, expliqua le loup-garou, devant les regards intrigués.

-Parfait. Il n'en maque plus qu…

Harry chancela et tomba assis sur le sol.

*Dans la tête d'Harry*

-Ah ! Enfin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Après de longues heures de préparation, tu es enfin prêt à recevoir mes yeux. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos, je te le garantis. Mais voilà, c'est prêt.

Son double s'avança doucement vers lui, posa une main sur ses yeux et leva la deuxième vers son front et toucha la cicatrice du jeune Potter. Harry tomba à genou dans un cri atroce, sa cicatrice le brulant de l'intérieur.

Soudain, il se réveilla. Il n'était plus avec son double, mais dans la salle du pentacle.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ambre, inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. On va bientôt pouvoir commencer.

-Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée vu ton état de le faire maintenant...

-Fais-moi confiance, Ambre. Je connais mes limites, j'ai juste eu un moment de…

Relevant la tête, il apercevait une lueur autour de chaque personne présente.

-…faiblesse.

Ils avaient tous une fine couche de violet qui les entouraient avec une ou plusieurs autres couleurs. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder maintenant, il fallait qu'il pense au rituel.

-Harry, il va bientôt être minuit, on fait quoi ? On repousse à demain ?

-Non, on ne pourra pas. Je sais que c'est cliché, mais c'est un soir de pleine lune, on doit l'exécuter ce soir.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvra, quelqu'un entra dans la salle et prit la parole :

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas commencer sans moi ?

C'était une voix grave, elle appartenait à un homme. Il était grand et dans la pénombre, il semblait imposant. Personne ne parvenait à distinguer son visage, tout ce qu'ils purent apercevoir, c'est une épaisse tignasse rousse.

-Ron ? s'exclamèrent-ils.

-En chair et en os ! affirma ce dernier en s'approchant d'une torche pour révéler son visage.

-Tu nous as trouvé facilement ?

-Disons que si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé un hibou, je me serais retrouvé en Albanie, devant un manoir complétement détruit, avec des dizaines d'aurors qui fouillaient les décombres.

-C'est vrai qu'on a eu quelques complications.

-Je sais, j'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux. Pour tout te dire, je suis allé y faire un tour avant de venir ici, vous avez pas mal brouillé les pistes en détruisant le manoir. Ils ne nous retrouveront de sitôt et je doute même qu'ils aient la moindre preuve de votre présence là-bas. Ils savent que quelqu'un s'y trouvait, mais ils n'ont aucune certitude.

-C'est bon à savoir, mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'y rendre, ça aurait pu mal tourner.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors n'y pensons pas. Et dans le genre je prends des risques, je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Regarde ce qu'on s'apprête à faire.

-Tu es toujours contre, comme il y a six ans ?

-Pour tout te dire, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te faire prendre un tel risque, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Et comme je ne te ferais pas entendre raison, je veux être là pour te soutenir.

-Attendez une seconde, personne ne nous a dit qu'ils y avaient des risques…

-C'est l'heure, tout le monde en place, intervint Drago. Harry, place-toi devant moi, il faut que tu rentres par là.

Tout le monde se positionna devant une branche du pentacle, Drago donna le signal, à minuit pile, et tout le monde entra dans le cercle. Au moment précis où ils posèrent le deuxième pied dans le pentacle, le cercle extérieur rayonna et s'enflamma. Harry se positionna au centre et déclara :

-Je certifie, moi, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, accepter de mon propre chef d'être condamné à bruler dans les flammes des enfers et de remettre mon âme au diable une fois ma vie terrienne éteinte. En échange, je veux recevoir le pouvoir de la marque de Satan. Je répondrais des actes que commettront les sept personnes ici présentent, à savoir : Drago Malfoy, Ambre Carlton, Pansy Parkinson, Kimberley Dawson, Alexia Moreau, Jacob Black et Ronald Weasley.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu ne nous a jamais...

-Vous n'auriez jamais accepté s'il vous avait fait lire le rituel en entier, pas vrai Drago ? demanda Ron. Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'étais contre il y a six ans. Mais maintenant qu'on y est, autant allé au bout. Répétez chacun votre tour la phrase que je vais réciter. Moi, Ronald Weasley, atteste ma volonté d'être marqué de la main de Satan, de prêter allégeance à Harry James Potter et je jure de l'aider et le protéger au péril de ma propre vie.

Les six autres suivirent. Une fois la formule de Kim récitée, les sept branches du pentacle s'illuminèrent.

-Maintenant, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur l'endroit où vous voulez être marqué. Dites-moi quand vous êtes prêt.

-On est prêt, déclara tout le petit groupe.

-Alors préparez-vous. Surtout ne vous laissez pas avoir, tout ce que vous pourriez entendre, voir ou même sentir ne sera qu'illusion. Et n'oubliez pas, ne sortez du cercle sous aucun prétexte.

Soudain des mains noires sortirent du sol, agrippant les chevilles des adolescents.

-Harry, elles essayent de nous tirer vers le fond !

-Non Alexia, ce n'est qu'une illusion, la rassura-t-il.

-Euh ouais... N'empêche que l'araignée qu'il y a derrière toi à l'air vachement réelle ! s'écria Ron.

Harry se retourna, prêt à faire face à la créature, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Il n'y a absolument rien derrière moi Ron.

-Si si, Harry, je t'assure ! Attention ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le rouquin amorça le pas vers Harry, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser le pied à terre, Harry le stoppa.

-Non, Ron ! Ne bouge pas. C'est seulement ton imagination. Ferme ton esprit. Le pentacle se sert de vos peurs les plus secrètes, ne vous laissez pas faire ! Servez-vous de l'occlumancie.

À l'intérieur du cercle, Ron s'était calmé, il avait réussi à fermer son esprit. Une masse noire, poussiéreuse, ténébreuse, s'échappa alors de son corps. Elle tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Drago, sans succès. De même pour Ambre et Pansy. Sa deuxième victime fut Kim. Elle lutta, mais le spectre s'insinua en elle. Pendant un instant, elle ne bougea plus, puis elle éclata en sanglots.

-Nan Harry, pas toi ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-le ! supplia Kimberly.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, elle ne luttait plus. Dans son esprit, le spectre s'amuser à lui montrer un Harry torturé, à l'agonie.

-Kim, je vais bien ! affirma Harry, un peu dépassé par l'ampleur que prenaient les réactions de la jeune fille.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-le ! Tuez-moi. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

-Non Kim ! Quoi qu'il te montre, quoi qu'il te dise, quoi qu'il te demande, n'y prête pas attention ! s'écria Harry.

Soudain, elle ne dit plus rien. Ses sanglots se calmèrent. Elle se releva lentement, elle était sous l'emprise de l'enchantement. Alexia voulut l'empêcher de bouger, mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Alexia, reste à ta place ! Ne bouge surtout pas, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer !

-J'y vais quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Si on bouge, on meurt, annonça Ron. Seul Harry peut le faire, ça aussi, il ne vous l'a pas dit.

-Il faut arrêter le rituel tout de suite ! s'exclama Ambre.

-Ça non plus, on ne peut pas. Si l'un de nous sort à l'extérieur du cercle, c'est la fin pour tous les autres, annonça Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se préparait mentalement. Il respira profondément et leva le pied droit. Il le reposa lentement sur le sol, rien ne se produisit. Rassuré, il avança sa jambe gauche. Une fois le pied à terre, une épaisse masse brumeuse apparut dans son dos.

-Harry, derrière toi ! le prévint Drago.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la masse se dessina plus précisément, prit forme humaine, et s'arma d'un fouet. Elle frappa le brun dans le dos. Au contact du fouet, son tee-shirt se désintégra, englouti par les flammes. Lorsque l'arme toucha sa peau, celle-ci se déchira, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il saignait abondamment, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Mon dieu, Harry ! s'étrangla la petite amie de l'Héritier.

-Ne. Bouge. Pas. articula-t-il difficilement, les dents serrées.

La créature se souleva et annonça :

-Chaque pas se solde par un coup de fouet. Tu ne résisteras pas, plus de trois pas suffisent pour tuer n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, alors renonce et laisse la se sacrifier.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur… C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là, alors je ne la laisserai pas mourir ici.

Harry fit un pas de plus et le spectre mit sa menace à exécution. Le fouet claqua à nouveau, la peau d'Harry se déchira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, stupide créature.

Il fit un troisième pas. Le fouet s'abattit pour la troisième fois sur Harry. Il tomba à genoux, dans un cri de souffrance atroce, le dos ensanglanté. Sa vision se troubla, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas...

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir pour moi. Je préfèrerais crever.

Il se releva, la vision floue, les jambes tremblantes. Plus que deux pas et il rattraperait Kimberly. Alors il avança. La créature le fouetta de nouveau.

-Toujours en vie ? Je dois dire que tu es plus résistant que la plupart des hommes, mais le prochain coup te sera fatal, j'en fais mon affaire.

Harry ria, pas d'un rire nerveux ou sarcastique, mais d'un vrai rire. Il était en plein fou rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Es-tu devenu fou sous la souffrance ?

-Fou ? Entre toi et moi, c'est toi le fou.

-Vraiment ?

-Si tu crois que tu es monstrueux, dis-toi que je le suis bien plus que toi.

Les yeux d'Harry avaient changé, il était en train de se transformer. Il fit un pas de plus et le fouet s'abattit une nouvelle fois. Il n'atteignit pourtant pas sa cible. De sa main gauche, maintenant noire et écailleuse, Harry avait stoppé la progression de l'arme. La créature disparut et sa vision se troubla.

*Dans la tête d'Harry*

-Harry James Potter... Tu es… surprenant !

-Et vous êtes ?

L'homme se mit à rire. Il était grand, il avait les cheveux et la barbe poivre et sel et était simplement vêtu.

-Tu me demandes de te marquer, tu me remets ton âme, mais tu me demandes qui je suis ?

-Satan ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous imaginais, avoua-t-il.

-Et bien réjouis-toi, c'est ma forme la plus sympa ! Mais toi aussi, tu as cette capacité de changer d'apparence.

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Surpris ? Tu pensais que je ne savais rien de toi, Harry James Potter ?

-Je ne pensais simplement pas attirer l'attention du dieu des enfers.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu es singulier, Harry. Tu es, de ce fait, intéressant.

-Heureux de vous divertir. Cependant, il va falloir que vous sortiez de ma tête, avant que Kim ne sorte de ce fichu cercle, si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez.

-Bien, j'aime ton attitude. Tu as beaucoup d'aplomb. Pour ce qui est de tes amis et toi, je vais vous marquez, j'ai hâte de vous voir évoluez. Mais je te conseille d'endurcir la jeune Dawson, elle est faible.

-Ça, c'est que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, parce que vous l'avez manipulé, mais elle est bien plus forte que ce que vous pensez.

-À voir.

Satan disparut et Harry revint à la réalité. La salle était à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre, les flammes du cercle extérieur s'étaient éteintes. Harry se précipita sur Kim qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre.

-Kim, ça va ?

-Harry ? Tu es sain et sauf ? Je l'ai vu te torturer, je suis désolé, j'ai… Je m'en veux tellement.

Kim éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

-Ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux pas. Bien au contraire.

-Merci Harry, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir avant de s'endormir.

-Kim ! Réveille-toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alexia, elle est seulement épuisée. L'intrusion du spectre a dû la fatiguer, je vais l'installer dans sa chambre.

-D'accord, je t'accompagne.

Ils sortirent de la salle tous ensembles, silencieux. Arrivé dans la chambre de Kim, Harry l'installa dans son lit, la recouvra avec les couvertures et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Viens Alexia, il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer pour l'instant. On passera la voir demain matin.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry. Surtout pour toi, à chaque coup de fouet, j'avais peur que ça soit la fin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faudra plus pour venir à bout du grand Harry Potter ! s'exclama Harry avec la plus grande modestie du monde.

-Apparemment. Je dois dire que... Harry, ça va ?

Ils venaient de quitter la chambre de Kim, Harry avait toujours la main sur la poignée. Il la serrait tellement fort que les jointures de sa main droite étaient blanches.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol. Alexia se précipita sur lui.

-Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Va chercher Severus, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-D'accord, mais surtout ne bouge pas.

-Et où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas faux…

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle laissa Harry allongé dans le couloir pour trouver le maître des potions. Après être descendu dans les profondeurs du château, elle le trouva dans une salle de potions, qu'il finissait de nettoyer.

-Severus ! Viens vite, Harry a besoin de ton aide !

-Que s'est-il passé ? la questionna-il, tout en la suivant à travers les étages supérieurs.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Ils gravirent les dernières marchent de l'escalier et longèrent le long couloir menant à la chambre de Kim. Harry était adossé à la porte et semblait inconscient.

-Levicorpus !

Severus fit léviter le jeune garçon, entra dans une chambre adjacente à celle de Kim et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Alexia, referme la porte et vient m'aider, lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry toujours inconscient, allongeait sur le ventre, saignait abondamment.

-Vulnera Samento, Vulnera Samento, Vulnera Samento ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Je crois avoir compris : les blessures que lui a infligées la créature pendant le rituel étaient réelles ! Ce n'était pas seulement une illusion.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Alexia ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

-Ah… Euh… Je ne suis pas forcément la mieux placé pour t'expliquer mais …

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait et lui révéla sa marque au bas du dos.

-Arrgh !

Harry venait de reprendre connaissance et ses blessures toujours ouvertes le faisaient énormément souffrir. La douleur était telle qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son corps, la partie ténébreuse d'Harry commençait à gagner du terrain. Ses traits de visage étaient tirés, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang et ses dents avaient cédé leur place à une rangée de crocs acérés. Il s'était redressé sur les genoux, les quelques taches noires qui apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps laissaient comprendre qu'il entamait sa transformation. Puis soudain plus rien, Harry avait repris le contrôle de son corps et en y regardant de plus près, ses différentes plaies s'étaient totalement résorbées, ne laissant plus que cinq traces semblables à des brûlures.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? le questionna Alexia.

-Oui, ça va Alexia, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Merci d'être allée chercher Severus, tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit-il avec le même sourire, comme si les souffrances qu'il éprouvait il y a quelques minutes étaient de l'histoire ancienne.

-Tu es entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Je vais te laisser te reposer Harry, je vais rejoindre les autres.

-Alexia, l'interpella-t-il, ne dis rien à personne à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas perdre ton image de Monsieur Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Fort-Et-Je-Suis-Indestructible ? le taquina Alexia.

-Mon image de quoi ? Depuis quand j'ai une image de...

-Je t'embête, précisa la jeune fille, je ne dirais rien. Mais pour l'heure, repose-toi, lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le maitre des potions seul avec son élève.

-Merci Severus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans mon…

-Il faut qu'on parle Harry.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais que je suis à tes côtés depuis toujours, en dehors du Maître, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi et qui t'ais élevé jusqu'aujourd'hui. Et je dois te dire, car c'est important que tu le saches, je suis fier de toi. Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit comme toi : doué, intelligent, passionné, à l'écoute des autres, gentil, pouvant être terrible quand il le faut, être aimé de tous et plein d'autres qualités. Tu es voué à un grand destin Harry, et ça peu importe le camp que tu choisiras.

-Le camp que je choisirai ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je pense que tu connais la réponse.

-Si je me bats avec ou conte Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête doucement. Il prit une longue inspiration et expira doucement.

-Dans les deux cas, tu deviendras le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps Harry, soit du côté de la lumière en éradiquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit du côté des ténèbres en tuant Dumbledore. Dans les deux cas, tu surpasseras le chef de file du côté que tu auras choisi et anéantiras ton adversaire, faisant de toi le plus puissant de tous.

-Severus, j'ai conscience de tout cela, mais on sait toi et moi que l'avenir est déjà tout tracé : je prendrai la place de mon père, tuerai Dumbledore et je ferai régner la peur et la désolation sur ce monde qui sera le mien.

-C'est faux Harry.

-C'est mon destin. J'ai été recueilli et élevé dans ce seul et unique but, tu le sais très bien. Je ne pourrais me soustraire à ce destin Severus, tout a été mis en œuvre pour que cela se passe ainsi, dit Harry, le regard tourné vers l'horizon éclairé par la lune.

-C'est une nouvelle fois faux Harry. Tu n'étais pas destiné à devenir un mage noir, à remplacer Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ce qu'auraient voulu tes parents, ils étaient de fervents défenseurs du bien !

À l'évocation de ses parents Harry se redressa.

-Arrête tes conneries Severus. Mes parents, du côté des bons ? Ils étaient en train de me torturer alors que je n'avais qu'un an quand Voldemort leur est tombé dessus, lâcha-t-il avec un regard de dégoût. Lorsqu'il a tenté de les tuer, ma mère, au lieu de fuir ou de répliquer, a préféré utiliser son fils unique comme un bouclier pour sauver sa vie. L'avada kedavra ne m'a pas tué pour je ne sais quelle raison et m'a laissé cette simple cicatrice sur le front. Ils ont été exécutés pour leur cruauté.

Les yeux rouges d'Harry étaient baignés de larmes sans pour autant qu'une seule d'entre elles ne coulent. Son regard était empli de haine à l'égard de ses parents biologiques. Severus, de son côté, venait seulement de découvrir le lourd mensonge que portait Harry depuis toutes ces années, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, comme son aversion totale pour les protecteurs de la lumière, son adoration pour le Maitre, son dévouement, comme s'il lui était redevable de la vie. Cela expliquait aussi le fait qu'Harry n'ait jamais évoqué une seule fois ses parents devant quiconque, à part à celui qui lui a conté cette abominable histoire.

-Qui t'as raconté ça Harry ?

-Mon père.

**Comment a-t-il osé ainsi salir la mémoire de Lily Evans, de ma Lily ? Comment a-t-il pu raconter de telles atrocités à un pauvre gamin orphelin, qui se demandait simplement qui pouvaient être ses vrais parents ?**

-Harry… Tout ça… Tout ce qu'il t'a dit sur tes vrais parents… est totalement faux. Tes parents étaient des personnes aimantes, ils n'auraient jamais osé lever le petit doigt sur toi. Ton père était à la tête des aurors **et le meilleur qui soit même si ça, je ne l'avouerai jamais** et ta mère était une des meilleures médicomages de tout le pays ! Tes parents étaient des personnes honnêtes, ils n'auraient jamais torturé leur fils unique, tu étais devenu leur raison de vivre Harry.

-C'est faux ! Tu dis que des conneries ! s'emporta Harry.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, crois-moi ! Tu vis dans le mensonge depuis tant d'années sans que je ne sois au courant, si seulement j'avais su ça plus tôt… Voldemort n'a pas tué tes parents parce qu'ils te torturaient, il les a tués parce que lorsqu'il est venu pour te tuer toi, tes parents se sont interposés. Ils ne t'ont jamais sacrifié ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, c'est eux qui se sont sacrifiés pour te sauver ! Cette cicatrice que tu as n'est pas due au fait que ta magie t'es sauvé, c'est le dernier acte de bravoure de ta mère qui, avec ces dernières forces, à utiliser de l'ancienne magie pour te protéger, c'est ce sortilège qui à renvoyer le sort mortel de Voldemort et qui lui a fait perdre toute humanité.

Harry était déboussolé, était-il possible que Severus ait raison et que son père lui ait menti ? *Il aurait tué mes parents parce qu'ils me protégeaient et non pas parce qu'ils me torturaient …* Après réflexion, cela était bien plus probable que l'histoire de Voldemort. Et Severus avait souligné un point important, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le tuer lui, et non pas ses parents. *Mais alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie, cela n'a pas de sens…*

-Ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il voulait me tuer moi et non pas mes parents. Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours là, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Tout simplement parce que les plans qu'il avait pour toi ont changé quand il a compris la puissance que tu renfermais Harry. Tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire, tu es le fils d'un Potter talentueux et d'une Evans surdoué. Beaucoup de légendes tournent autour de la famille Potter depuis des siècles.

-Des légendes ? Comme quoi ? demanda le jeune Potter.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant Harry, mais le moment venu, je te dirai tout ce qu'i savoir. Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que tu es destiné à de grandes choses, et plus ton destin sera grand, plus tes erreurs seront nombreuses. Sache que peu importe tes choix, je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Merci Severus. Je suis encore confus, mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es le meilleur maître qu'un jeune garçon peut avoir et tu es le meilleur ami que peut avoir un jeune sorcier partagé entre deux destins qui s'offrent à lui.

Il fit une pause, le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

-Je voulais aussi te remercier pour Poudlard, je sais que c'est toi qui lui as fait cette proposition. Sache que je sais combien il est délicat et surtout dangereux pour toi de m'avoir raconté cette histoire. Je sais que tu mets ta vie entre mes mains car on sait tous deux que s'il apprend ce que tu m'as dit, tu seras immédiatement exécuté pour trahison et tentative de corruption. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne dirais rien. Même si je doute de plus en plus de ton allégeance envers lui.

-Harry… je pensais que tu avais compris que depuis toutes ces années, mon allégeance ne va plus à Voldemort, mais à toi.

-Comme nous tous Harry.

Le jeune sorcier et son maître sursautèrent, dans leur passionnante conversation, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur le groupe d'amis d'Harry.

-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on désobéirait à n'importe lequel des commandements de ton père si tu nous demandais de le faire. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te rendes compte de la place que tu prends dans ces rangs et dans nos cœurs. Je pense que la plupart des mangemorts ont hâte que tu prennes sa place, tu es bien plus stratégique, bien plus doué et bien plus clément que lui. Et même si tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre encore compte, inconsciemment, tu commences déjà à te détacher de lui. Tu commences à prendre tes propres décisions, à lui tenir tête, à former ton propre groupe de fidèle. Regarde nous, c'est avec toi que nous combattons, c'est avec toi que nous nous amusons, c'est avec toi que nous vivons, pas avec lui.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, un puissant aura violet émanait de chacun d'entre eux. Elles finirent par couler le long de ses jeunes joues. Ses yeux, qui en avaient tant vu. Son corps, qui avait tant subis. Son âme, qui avait tant souffert. Et tout ce temps, ils avaient tous été là pour lui.

-Merci… les amis.

*J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre, à le suivre. Je pense qu'il a fait son temps, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il est allé plus loin dans l'apprentissage de la magie noir que n'importe quel sorcier encore en vie. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour prendre sa succession, mais …*

-Notre ère viendra, à nous tous. Croyez-moi.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Achat de dernière minute

C'est sur ces mots qu'Harry s'endormit, épuisé.

-Sortons, dit Rogue en se levant de sa chaise et en poussant le petit groupe à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Ils l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux, ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Une fois tout le monde installé dans les sofas du salon privé des adolescents, le professeur engagea la conversation.

-Alors, qui peut m'expliquer ce qu'est exactement cette marque ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Drago prit une grande inspiration et s'exprima.

-C'est une marque de Satan.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel l'enseignant regarda son élève, perplexe.

-Et ? Je suis censé savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne connais pas ? Moi qui espérais ne pas devoir rentrer dans les détails.

-Eh bien non, je ne connais pas. Mais rien qu'au nom, je suppose que ce n'est pas de bon augure.

-Oui et non, tout dépend du point de vue. La marque de Satan est utile à bien des égards : moyen de communication secret, portauloin d'urgence, stimulateur neuronal et aide à la croissance. Elle garantit aussi et surtout, un développement de la puissance magique du porteur.

-Quand tu parles de moyen de communication et de portauloin, tu peux être plus précis ?

-Pour le premier, les porteurs qui ont été marqué lors d'un même rituel peuvent communiquer entre eux par télépathie, intervint Ron.

-Et pour ce qui est du portauloin, si l'un des porteurs se retrouve blessé ou inconscient, un autre porteur, en pressant la marque de son camarade, peut le faire transplaner à un point prédéfini par le groupe, sans risque pour lui d'être suivi par un non-porteur ou même un porteur d'un autre rituel.

-Et je suppose que tout cela n'est pas sans sacrifice…

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, le rituel n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, répondit Ambre.

-Au-delà de ça, chaque avantage a un coût : la marque puise dans les forces d'Harry.

-Comment ça ? intervint Alexia.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'étais contre il y a six ans. A chaque fois que l'un de nous va utiliser la marque, surtout pour ce qui est du transplanage d'urgence mais aussi de la télépathie, car les autres ont un coût relativement nul, l'énergie d'Harry va être drainée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est très risqué d'avoir recours à ce type de marque, c'est dangereux pour celui qu'on appelle le meneur, qui est pour nous, Harry. Il faut une grande réserve de magie pour pouvoir endosser ce rôle.

-Sans compter sur le fait que cette marque est illégale, si l'un de nous se fait repérer par quelqu'un d'averti, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban, ajouta Drago.

-Juste pour revenir sur Harry, repris Ron, si j'ai accepté de le faire cette fois, c'est parce qu'avec son nouveau pouvoir, sa puissance magique a été décuplé et qu'il déborde très souvent d'énergie. Ça va être à nous de nous arranger pour maîtriser cette marque et ne pas faire d'excès qui pourrait le mettre en danger.

-Oui, maitriser la marque va devoir être une priorité car elle met à notre disposition une grande réserve de magie, que l'on peut utiliser comme on le souhaite. Elle est inépuisable, mais elle nécessite une maitrise, car son utilisation nous épuise après coup, en fonction de ce que l'on a libéré comme puissance. Une utilisation trop importante peut vous coucher pendant plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours, précisa Drago.

-Il y a même eu des décès dans des cas extrême, où l'utilisateur n'a pas pris en considération les risques. On ne peut malheureusement pas quantifier le temps de repos nécessaire pour l'utilisation de la marque, il n'y a pas assez d'éléments sur lesquels se baser, se sera à nous de faire ses observations, annonça Jake.

-Pour finir, les prochains jours pourront être rudes. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, stimulation neuronale et accélération de croissance font aussi parti des avantages de la marque. Des témoignages ont été rapportés : une capacité de compréhension et d'assimilation plus rapide, des sens plus affutés, une endurance et une force accrues, une croissance accélérée et un développement musculaire sont autant d'effets secondaires de la marque de Satan. Alors, pendant une période de deux à cinq jours en moyenne, le corps de chaque porteur va devoir assimiler ses changements.

-Tu peux être plus clair sur ce qui va se passer Drago ?

-Les témoignages sont tous différents mais quelques éléments ressortent : fièvre, courbatures et maux de têtes au début, le reste est aléatoire.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? insista Ambre, sentant bien que le blond ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il y eut silence ou Drago, Ron et Jacob échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Perte de connaissances, hallucination, amnésie partielle… commença Jake.

-Amnésie totale, coma, hémorragie interne… continua Ron.

-Décès, termina Drago.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes ? demanda Pansy.

-Ecoutez, vous connaissez Harry. Il ne nous ferait jamais courir un tel risque. Il y a une seule et unique façon d'atténuer les risques auxquels nous expose la marque.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que quand Harry a découvert la marque, il a … comment dire ?

* * *

-Harry ! Arrête !

Ron était entré dans la pièce avec fracas. Lui et Drago avait fait toutes les pièces du château du Lord Noir pour trouver le jeune Harry. Celui-ci était à quatre pattes, en train de tracer un cercle, un pentacle en son centre.

-Tu peux pas faire ça Harry ! C'est trop dangereux ! Et puis tu ne peux même pas le faire, il faut être au moins cinq !

Des pleures berçaient la pièce, mais Ron venait simplement de les remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans un coin, essayant tant bien que mal d'appeler au secours, se trouvait deux personnes ligotées ensemble. C'était certainement un couple, dont la soirée ne se passerait surement pas comme ils le pensaient.

-Harry… Qui est-ce ?

-Tu l'as dit non ? Il faut que nous soyons au moins cinq. Toi, moi et Drago, ça ne fait que trois. Avec eux, le compte est bon.

Il avait dit cela avec une froideur qu'on ne lui trouvait plus aujourd'hui. Son regard aussi n'était pas le même, il était terne, glacial.

-On ne peut pas sacrifier des gens comme ça Harry ! s'indigna le rouquin.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qui es-tu pour me dire qui je dois sacrifier ou non ? Je suis le fils de Lord Voldemort, son Héritier. Qui es-tu toi, pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?

Le brun s'était rapproché dangereusement de Ron, qui se retrouvait maintenant acculé contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Son regard avait encore changé. Son œil droit était semblable, toujours aussi glacial, mais son œil gauche, lui, était devenu totalement noir.

-Je… je…

Le jeune garçon leva sa main droite vers Ron, qu'il ne tarderait pas à toucher. Sa main gauche se leva elle vers le couple attaché dans le coin.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix d'une petite fille dans l'encadrure de la porte.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Harry s'était arrêté net au son de sa voix.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il sans même tourner la tête vers elle.

-Je viens d'arriver, mon père m'a déposé après diner.

-Et donc ? Tu ne réponds pas à ma …

-Je voulais te voir, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sa voix résonna dans la tête du jeune Héritier. Il était comme figé. Quand elle posa ses mains dans son dos, toute sa volonté s'évapora. Son envie de pouvoir. Sa détermination. Sa… cruauté ? Tout disparu au moment où ses mains l'avaient touché. Ne laissant que de la chaleur dans son cœur et dans tout son corps. Son œil revint à la normal, elle avait mis fin à la frénésie qui l'avait animé en cette fin de soirée.

-Je… que s'est-il passé ? demanda le brun après quelques secondes de silence.

Ron et la jeune fille se regardèrent un instant, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu… tu ne te souviens de rien Harry ? demanda le rouquin.

-Je… je lisais dans la bibliothèque, et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur mes recherches. Et je suis là, maintenant.

Ron échangea un nouveau regard entendu.

-Viens Harry, suis moi. On va aller se coucher, lui dit-elle en le tenant par les épaules tout en quittant la pièce, laissant Ron et le couple, qui ne faisait plus un bruit, dans la pièce.

-Merci, Ambre…

* * *

-C'est… ce jour là. C'était ce qu'il faisait, ce rituel ? demanda Ambre.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Après cet incident, il a tout de même continué à étudier la marque, malgré le fait que je désapprouve. Il a donc réussi après des jours de recherches à mettre la main sur un ouvrage qui expliquait comment réduire les effets des risques.

-Et que lui était-il arrivé ? demanda Severus, qui entendait cette histoire pour la première fois.

-Possession ? Ensorcèlement ? Perte de contrôle ? On n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là, mais ça avait suffi à faire passer l'envie à Harry de faire cette marque, alors même qu'il avait fini par trouver comment réduire les risques au maximum.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Ron. Harry n'a jamais fait de croix sur cette marque, intervint Drago.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-J'étais là aussi, ce soir-là. Après qu'Ambre l'ait ramené à sa chambre, je suis allé le voir. Il avait feint l'amnésie avec vous, mais il s'en souvenait très bien. Il a juré qu'il trouverait ce qui lui était arrivé, et il a fini par trouver. Saviez-vous que le rituel est dangereux à partir du moment où la première étape, c'est-à-dire après avoir tracé le premier pentacle dans le rond central du pentacle de base, est terminée ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Harry a commencé le rituel en connaissance de cause, son esprit s'est simplement perdu en cours de route. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Pour la même raison pour laquelle Kim s'est fait envouter pendant notre rituel : il n'était pas prêt. Alors oui, il a cherché pendant des jours comment cela avait pu arriver. Jusqu'au jour où il a enfin compris que s'il s'était fait posséder, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez puissant, ni mentalement, ni physiquement. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la force de persuasion de Satan. C'est alors qu'il a décidé de s'entrainer, de nous entrainer. Nos corps, nos esprits, à la base, s'il voulait qu'on les entraine tant, c'était pour pouvoir enfin faire ce rituel sans risques. Il a juste perdu l'objectif de vu, car il savait que cela prendrait des années avant que l'on soit tous prêt.

-Tu veux dire que depuis le début, c'était pour ce moment qu'il nous a autant entrainés ?

-Je pense qu'avec le temps, il a mis cette idée de côté pour se focaliser sur des objectifs à court termes. Pour pouvoir voler sans balais, il nous fallait une condition physique irréprochable. Pour pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette, il nous fallait un mental d'acier. On s'est focalisé sur des objectifs simples, mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais oublié qu'une fois assez puissant, cette marque serait à notre porté.

-Effectivement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'Harry, conclu Ambre.

Les quelques jours d'adaptation s'étaient finalement parfaitement déroulés provoquant surtout une grande fatigue pour tout le monde. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient alité quand tout le petit groupe retrouva sa forme habituelle. Tout le monde, sauf Harry et Kim.

-Rien de bien surprenant pour Harry, avec le rituel et le fait que la moindre de vos actions lui coute un infime partie de son énergie, je pense qu'il est naturel qu'il ait besoin de plus de repos que vous autres, expliqua le professeur de potion. Il en est de même pour Kim, l'intrusion du spectre a dû la fatiguer.

-Et bien, ça tombe plutôt bien finalement, fit Pansy.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Demain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et certain d'entre nous n'ont pas encore de cadeau. Alors, on voulait faire un tour en ville pour faire des achats et se dégourdir un peu.

-Et où comptez-vous aller ? Le Maître est-il d'accord ?

-En fait, on voulait d'abord s'assurer que tu puisses nous couvrir au cas où Harry se réveillerait pendant notre absence, expliqua Ambre.

-Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Elle le remercia, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit avec le reste du groupe vers la salle de réception. Severus les regarda s'éloigner, il n'y avait pas seulement Harry qui avait grandi, eux aussi avaient fait du chemin. Il sentit alors un énorme poids se détacher de lui, c'était le poids de la peur : la peur de laisser Harry seul. Cette peur n'était plus fondée depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais il le réalisait réellement à cet instant. Harry avait su s'entourer de personnes de confiance, honnêtes et par-dessus tout fidèles.

-Maître, nous avons une requête à Vous faire.

-Je t'écoute, Ambre.

-Comme Vous le savez, Harry fête ses quinze ans demain et certains d'entre nous n'ont pas encore de cadeau à lui offrir. Nous voulions donc Votre autorisation pour aller faire des achats de dernière minute.

-Vous l'avez, annonça Voldemort.

-Merci Maître.

Le petit groupe quitta la salle.

-Au fait, où va-t-on ? demanda Ron. Parce que le Chemin de Traverse est un peu loin.

-Ron, rien n'est jamais trop loin pour nous, lui dit Alexia avec un large sourire.

-Pas faux, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Les six amis disparurent pour arriver à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

-Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il doit acheter, alors on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Ils formèrent deux groupes, Alexia, Ambre et Pansy d'un côté et Drago, Ron et Jay d'un autre.

-Du côté des gars-

-Vous savez ce que vous allez acheter ? demanda Ron.

-Moi oui, je vais lui prendre un balai, annonça Drago.

-Et moi, je ne sais pas encore. Et toi Ron, tu vas lui prendre quoi ?

-C'est déjà fait ! s'exclama-t-il en leur adressant un grand sourire. Je vais lui offrir un objet unique et ce qui est génial, c'est que pratiquement personne ne connaît l'existence de ce bout de parchemin.

-Nan ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils te l'ont donné ! s'exclama Drago.

Ron hocha violemment la tête pour acquiescer.

-Et toi, tu as ça entre les mains et tu le donnes à Harry, mais t'es malade ! Ce truc vaut de l'or mon gars.

-Je sais bien, et justement. Qui d'autre qu'Harry pourrait en faire un bon usage ?

-Je veux bien essayer si tu veux, s'enflamma Drago.

-Toi ? Au bout de cinq minutes tu te ferais chopper par Rusard, rigola Ron.

-Eh les gars, vous voulez bien m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez, intervint Jacob.

-T'inquiète Jay, tu verras en temps voulu, répondit Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années derrière son comptoir.

-Bonjour, j'ai passé une commande il y a quelque temps, au nom de Malefoy.

-Ah ! Mr Malefoy, le balai est prêt, et les places sont arrivées hier ! s'exclama l'homme en partant dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Les places ? interrogea Ron.

Le commerçant revint vers eux, chargé de deux boites : une immense, pratiquement aussi grande que lui et la deuxième, qui faisait la taille d'une boite à chaussure.

-Oui mon garçon. Les places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch bien sûr !

-T'as pris des places et tu nous as rien dis ? s'indigna Ron.

-En réalité, c'était censé être une surprise.

-Oh ! Mille excuses Mr Malefoy, implora le vendeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, passons.

L'homme le regarda stupéfait : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse, il s'attendait à une menace, peut-être même à une torture pour avoir dévoilé une information « secrète » d'un Malefoy.

-C'est le cadeau d'Harry, de la part de ma famille et de Bella, leur appris Dray. Moi, je lui offre le balai.

-Oui et pas n'importe quel balai ! Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous montrez ma plus belle création ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux aussi garder la surprise, même si j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, je patienterai jusqu'à demain. Mais, merci quand même pour la proposition, passons au paiement, voulez-vous.

-Bien sûr, tout de suite. Vous payez séparément, je suppose ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Cela nous donne donc pour le balai, soixante-huit gallions, seize mornilles et douze noises (68g, 16m, 12n).

Drago sortit l'argent d'une première bourse noire et déposa la somme sur le comptoir.

-Gardez la monnaie, lui lança Drago. Et pour les places ? Ainsi que la commande de mon père pour fin août que je règle maintenant s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr monsieur, je vous dis ça tout de suite.

Après quelques rapides calculs, le vendeur annonça :

-Vous devez être encore plus riche que ce qu'on raconte pour pouvoir débourser autant d'argent en une fois. Le prix de la commande de votre père s'élève à dix mille six cent seize gallions, dix-huit mornilles et vingt-deux noises (10 616g, 18m, 22n).

Ron faillit s'étrangler à l'annonce du prix.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? C'est quoi l'autre commande ?

-Ce n'est pas l'autre commande qui coûte si cher, ce sont les places de la coupe du monde, déclara le marchand.

-T'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai, lui intima Drago tout en sortant la somme astronomique demander par l'homme d'une deuxième bourse aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Il diminua les deux colis et les fourra dans sa poche. Les trois amis sortirent du magasin en saluant le commerçant.

-Bon, ça c'est fait, déclara Ron. Ça vous dérange si on passe à Gringotts, je vais voir si j'ai quelques gallions en réserve pour Harry, dit-il gêner.

-Pas de problème, puis de toute façon, je dois aussi retirer, annonça Jake.

Ron prit les devants, tête baissée pour dissimuler la gêne qu'il avait d'évoquer les problèmes d'argent de sa famille devant ses deux amis si riche et si puissant. Drago et Jake se regardaient avec amusement, Ron ne se doutait de rien.

-Il va faire une tête quand il va l'apprendre, chuchota Drago avec amusement.

-Grave…

-Du côté des filles-

Elles entrèrent dans l'animalerie.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas lui prendre comme animal ? demanda Alexia.

-Pansy, on a le droit à quoi déjà ? s'informa Ambre.

-Normalement ? Chouette, chat et crapaud.

-Pourquoi normalement ? Il y en a qui ont autre chose ? questionna Ambre.

-Non, pas spécialement, mais je sais qu'il y en a qui ont des rats, et quand j'étais en première année, il y avait une septième année qui avait un serpent.

-Puis je vous aider mesdemoiselles ? demanda une jeune femme en s'approchant du trio.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai un ami qui fête son anniversaire prochainement, et j'aimerais lui faire un cadeau à la hauteur.

-Un cadeau à la hauteur ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien…

-C'est votre petit ami ? demanda directement la vendeuse.

Ambre hocha la tête.

-Pouvez-vous me le décrire, s'il vous plait ?

-Physiquement ? Alors, les cheveux noirs, les yeux vert émeraude, taille normale, très musclé.

-Et comment le définiriez-vous ?

-Euh… réfléchis la jeune fille, un peu surprise par la question. Je dirais : protecteur, charmant, ambitieux, puissant, touchant, attentionné…

-N'en dites pas plus, je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut, lui dit-elle en faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle les emmena dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle passa une clé dans la serrure d'un coffre dissimulé des regards indiscrets derrière un tableau. Elle en sortit une couverture roulée en boule qu'elle déplia sur son bureau pour découvrir l'œuf qu'elle renfermait. Il était aussi gros qu'une balle de baseball, il était d'un vert émeraude avec lequel seuls les yeux d'un certain jeune sorcier auraient pu rivaliser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alexia.

-Un œuf de phénix. C'est ma mère qui me l'a légué, qui l'avait elle-même reçut de sa mère et ainsi de suite depuis la nuit des temps. On se transmet cet œuf de génération en génération depuis des siècles. Aucun de mes ancêtres n'est parvenu a trouvé le bon maître.

-Le bon maître ? C'est-à-dire ? questionna Pansy.

-Cet œuf ne peut éclore que s'il trouve le véritable propriétaire qui lui est destiné. Certains éclosent dès le jour de leur naissance, d'autres mettent des décennies, voir des siècles, et d'autres n'éclosent jamais. Il faut qu'il se sente en confiance, le phénix est une créature très capricieuse, seul un puissant sorcier peut le maitriser.

-Comme Dumbledore par exemple, ajouta Pansy.

-Exactement, bien que Dumbledore ne soit pas son véritable propriétaire.

-Comment ça ? s'informa Pansy.

-Les phénix sont éternels, ils ne peuvent pas mourir de causes naturelles, une fois qu'ils ont éclos, il faudrait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les tuent pour qu'ils meurent. Le phénix de Dumbledore a dû naitre il y a des siècles, lorsqu'il a trouvé son maitre. À la mort de celui ici, il a dû partir parcourir le monde, Dumbledore l'a trouvé et s'est lié d'amitié avec lui.

-D'accord, je ne savais pas. Mais comment être sûr que l'œuf va éclore quand nous l'offrirons à notre ami ?

-On ne peut pas en être sûr. Il va falloir lui apporter et voir la réaction de l'œuf à son contact.

-Et s'il n'éclot pas, que faisons-nous ? On vous le rapporte ?

-Oui, ça me semble la meilleure chose à faire pour que je continue la tâche de mes aïeux. Je vous l'échangerai contre un autre animal bien sûr, on n'a rien sans rien.

-Ça me va, conclu Ambre. Et combien me coûtera-t-il ?

-Rien, si vous pouvez me débarrasser de ce fardeau, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Dans ce cas, je me dois de vous remercier. Et puisque nous y sommes, qu'avez-vous à proposer à deux jeunes sorcières qui entrent à Poudlard ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu âgé pour faire votre rentrée à Poudlard ?

-C'est un peu compliqué…

-Et puis, ça ne me regarde pas, ajouta la vendeuse avec un sourire.

Elle regarda Ambre tout en revenant dans l'animalerie.

-J'ai le chat idéal pour vous, et pour vous... dit-elle en jugeant Alexia du regard, un vivet doré vous ira à ravir.

-Un vivet doré ? s'interrogea Alexia.

-C'est un petit oiseau doré, il est tout rond, c'est trop mignon ! répondit Pansy des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je vous fais confiance, annonça simplement Alexia.

La jeune femme les raccompagna dans la boutique, zigzagua entre les rayons et revint avec deux petites cages.

-Pour vous, et pour vous, dit-elle en tendant une cage à chacune des deux amies.

-Pansy, tu veux bien les prendre le temps que je paye ?

-Qu'on paye !

-Nan Alex, c'est moi qui te l'offre.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Si ! répondit Ambre avec autorité. Si tu sors ne serait-ce qu'une noise de ta poche, je t'envoie à St Mangouste.

La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Donc vingt-cinq gallions (25g) s'il vous plaît.

Les trois amies sortirent de la boutique en remerciant la commerçante.

-Ambre c'est fait, maintenant à mon tour. Par contre, il va falloir quitter notre cher monde sorcier !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle a l'intention de nous trainer dans les boutiques moldus pour trouver le cadeau d'Harry, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement ! Et petite correction, ce n'est pas « le » cadeau d'Harry mais « les » cadeaux d'Harry, corrigea Pansy avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas lui offrir quoi ?

-Je vais lui refaire sa garde-robe.

-Refaire sa garde-robe ? À Harry ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, parce que pour moi, Harry est le mec qui s'habille le mieux au monde ! s'exclama Ambre.

-Ça oui, c'est indéniable, il a une manière de s'habiller bien à lui. Bien que Drago ne soit pas mal non plus, mais il est toujours classe, toujours avec une chemise et pantalon, il ne sait pas faire simple. Et Jake est toujours bien habillé aussi, même si personnellement, je préfère quand il est torse nu.

-Venez les filles, on va s'asseoir au Chaudron Baveur en attendant les garçons, on sera plus tranquille pour parler, intervint Alexia.

Les deux autres la suivirent. Une fois les trois amies installées, Ambre lança un Assurdiato autour d'elles.

-Donc, on en était où ? demanda Alexia.

-Au fait que Jake a un corps de rêve, bava Pansy.

-Tu sais Pansy, je pense que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas vu Harry torse nu.

-C'est pas faux, c'est sûr que toi tu le vois souvent torse nu, même plus que torse nu, ajouta Alexia avec un clin d'œil.

Ambre rougit légèrement à cette remarque.

-Bah, puisqu'on en vient à parler de ça, ajouta Pansy, allons au fond des choses. Vous l'avez fait ?

Ambre rougit de plus belles suite à la question.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, visiblement gêné.

-Je le savais ! s'écrièrent les deux autres d'une même voix. Et alors, c'était comment ? enchaîna Pansy.

-Ce mec est un dieu, clairement, avoua Ambre toute trace de gêne envolée.

-C'est vrai, déclara Pansy rêveuse.

Alexia lui tapa sur la main pour la faire revenir sur Terre.

-Pansy ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu l'as fait avec lui, dit Alexia faussement outré.

-Comme nous toutes, déclara la concerné.

-Ok, je suis démasqué. D'ailleurs, c'est avec toi sa première fois, espèce de garce, la taquina Alexia.

-Eh ben non ! J'aurais bien voulu, crois-moi, mais non, je n'étais pas sa première fois. J'ai été la première de nous quatre, mais pas sa toute première fois.

-Et tu sais qui est la toute première ? demanda Ambre.

-Oui, c'est Adixia.

-Tu parles de la princesse vampire ?

La brune hocha la tête.

-Rien que ça… Il n'a pas choisi n'importe qui.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Les filles, je peux vous posez une question ? dit soudain Ambre dont la gêne était revenu.

-Bien sûr, dis-nous tout.

-Et bien, je me demandais si on était pas un peu jeune pour déjà l'avoir fait, aussi bien vous, que moi.

-Je ne pense pas non, déclara Pansy. Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis déjà posé la question des centaines de fois. Et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion : pour sa première fois, il faut avoir totalement confiance en son partenaire, être rassuré, se sentir protégé et je ne vois pas qui mieux que Harry pour nous procurer cette formidable sensation. Enfin, c'est vrai quoi, depuis que nous sommes petites, c'est lui qui nous protège, avec l'aide de Drago, Jay et Ron bien sûr, et puis on sait se défendre, mais c'est quand même lui qui nous sauve à chaque fois. Par exemple, quand on s'était échappé pour se retrouver dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune, c'est lui qui a tué les deux loups garou.

-Ou quand on s'était égaré dans les bois et qu'on était tombé sur le nid d'acromantula, c'est lui qui l'a détruit. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort Pansy, il a toujours était là pour nous, aussi bien quand il fallait nous défendre que quand on avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est pour ça qu'on est toutes sorti avec lui.

-Et à chaque fois, on en est toutes venu à la même conclusion, aucune de nous n'est celle qu'il lui faut, termina Ambre.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent avec compassion.

-Alors ça y est, toi aussi tu as cette sensation ? demanda Pansy.

-Cette sensation de ne pas le combler, continua Alexia.

-De te rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus de réelles conversations comme tu en avais quand tu étais seulement amie avec lui, enchaîna la serpentard.

-Qu'il ne se confit plus à toi, que tu es tenu à l'écart, pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais parce qu'il veut te protéger et que du coup, il essaie de te cacher tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas t'inquiéter, ce qui le rend triste et fait mourir l'amour qu'il a pour toi, acheva Ambre.

-Exactement, dit tristement Pansy. Et donc, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais mettre fin à notre relation dès...

Ambre ne put finir sa phrase, la voix de Ron venait de retentir dans tout le Chemin de Traverse. C'était un hurlement étranglé et rauque, qui mêlait stupéfaction, surprise et peur. Les trois sorcières s'élancèrent à l'encontre des jeunes hommes pour leur venir en aide. Elles déboulèrent dans le hall de Gringotts, baguettes levées, prêtent à s'en prendre à quiconque oserait s'attaquer à leurs meilleurs amis. Elles furent surprises de voir Jake et Drago complètement mort de rire devant un Ron livide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ambre qui s'était joint aux trois autres, suivit par Pansy et Alexia.

-M...M...M...Ma...Ma...Mais...Mais...Mais c'est pas... pas possible, articula difficilement Ron toujours aussi blanc qu'un mort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Ron ?

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, prête à exploser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie tous les deux ?

Les deux garçons se calmèrent un peu, reprirent leur souffle et Drago exposa la situation.

-On a rien fait. C'est pas nous, c'est Harry.

-Quoi, Harry ?

-Ron vient seulement de découvrir l'état de son compte en banque, ça fait un an qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention, persuadé qu'il était vide. Hors, si tu réfléchis bien, ça fait un an que Harry et « son père » nous versent de l'argent sur notre compte pour les « services » rendus.

-Mais non, t'es sérieux Ron ? Tu ne savais pas ? s'indigna Pansy.

Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

-Cinq cent... Cinq cent mille... Cinq cent mille gallions... Cinq cent mille putain de gallions ! s'écria Ron. Nan mais ils sont malades !

-Ah mais oui, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est logique que tu ne sois pas au courant. Il nous en a parlé quand tu étais à l'infirmerie. Et étant donné qu'après nous avoir forcés à accepter, il nous a fait promettre de ne plus jamais en parler, c'est normal que tu sois surpris. Quoique, tu aurais pu venir vérifier l'état de ton compte en banque plus tôt.

-Nan mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Cinq cent mille gallions !

-Ah si si, on s'en rend compte, t'en fait pas. Ça fait exactement deux millions cinq cent mille deux livres et trente-cinq centimes (2500002.35£), annonça Drago.

-Ou trois millions six cent vingt-cinq mille trois euros et quarante et un centimes (3625003.41€), ajouta Alexia.

-Ou encore trois millions six cent soixante-cinq mille trois dollars et quarante-cinq centimes (3665003.45$), surenchérit Jake.

-Par la barbe de Merlin... Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on a tout cela, lâcha Ron, les larmes aux yeux.

Ambre le prit dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglots. Elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille de quoi lui rendre le sourire, même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

-Écoute Ron, aucun de nous n'a jamais eu à connaitre la précarité dans laquelle tu as toujours vécu et nous ne la connaitrons surement jamais, c'est tout ce que je nous souhaite. Mais sache que tu as mérité cet argent, peut être bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Pour pallier à l'écart injuste de richesse entre nous, on a réussi à convaincre le Maître de nous payer pour nos actions, puisqu'on savait très bien que si on te versait seulement de l'argent, tu l'aurais refusé, sans aucun doute.

-Hmm hmm ! toussota le gobelin derrière son comptoir.

-Euh oui, je n'ai toujours pas dit ce que je voulais faire. Alors du coup, je souhaiterais me rendre dans mon coffre pour me rendre compte par moi-même. Jacob et Drago peuvent nous accompagner ?

-Si vous le désirez, grogna le gobelin.

-Vous acceptez de m'accompagner ? les interrogea Ron.

-Evidemment, répondirent ses acolytes d'une même voix.

Ils suivirent le gobelin dans un wagon, prirent place et le wagon s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la banque. Il s'arrêta devant le coffre du Weasley. Il donna sa clé au gobelin qui ouvra la porte. L'amas de gallions présent dans son coffre l'émerveilla, bien conscient que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas le moins du monde impressionné par la taille de son trésor, mais pour lui, c'était le paradis.

-Accio dix mille gallions ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les gallions s'envolèrent vers la bourse que Ron leur présentait.

-Merci les gars, vous êtes géniaux.

-Pas encore autant que toi, mais on s'en sort pas mal sur ce coup-là, faut avouer, déclara Jake tout sourire.

-On est content pour toi Ron, vraiment, ajouta solennellement Drago.

Ron leur sourit. Ils sortirent du coffre du Weasley.

-C'est ok, on peut repartir, dit le rouquin au gobelin.

Ils prirent à nouveau place dans le wagon et regagnèrent la surface, Ron fit changer la moitié des gallions retirer en livres (£) ainsi que ses deux amis, ils saluèrent le gobelin et sortir rejoindre les filles.

-Nous, on a fini avec les magasins sorciers, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous pour faire les boutiques moldus ? s'empressa de demander Pansy, impatiente de dépenser son argent pour refaire sa garde-robe.

-Ouai pas de soucis, répondirent les trois garçons.

Ils transplanèrent direction Londres. Pansy les traîna de boutique en boutique, de tous genres, allant du magasin de cuisine à celui de produits high tech en passant par toutes les boutiques de vêtements de marques, de Gucci à SuperDry, de Eleven Paris à Channel, il y en avait pour tout le monde, pour tous les styles et toutes les envies. Tout le monde y trouva son compte, Pansy avait refait sa garde-robe ainsi que celle d'Harry à l'occasion de son anniversaire, Jake et Alexia avaient déjà des cadeaux pour Harry mais s'étaient tout de même fait plaisir. Ron avait découvert le bonheur de faire les boutiques sans faire du lèche-vitrine, de pouvoir acheter ce qui lui faisait envie comme il le voulait en autant d'exemplaire qu'il le voulait, sans avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses achats, sans avoir à se priver de rien. Sur les coups de dix-neuf heures, le groupe décida de rentrer au château du Mage Noir. Harry et Kim n'étant toujours pas réveiller, ils purent dissimuler leurs cadeaux respectifs facilement. Après s'être douchée et habillée, Ambre se faufila dans la chambre de L'Héritier et se glissa sous les draps avec lui.

-Harry, réveille-toi, on va bientôt aller manger, lui chuchota Ambre à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry, après plusieurs jours de repos, ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Salut, souffla Harry en posant sa tête sur les jambes d'Ambre qui était adossé au mur.

-Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda la blonde.

-Oui, plus que bien, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi en forme, avoua-t-il. Je devais avoir besoin de repos.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Il y a un problème ?

Il la regarda longuement, et lui répondit négativement. Effectivement, tout semblait normal. La seule chose qui retenait son intention, était l'épaisse couche grise qui recouvrait l'aura d'Ambre, habituellement un mélange de rose et rouge très franc.

-Faut qu'on parle, dit tristement la jeune sorcière.

Harry se redressa, il savait de quoi il s'agissait, elles commençaient toutes par la même phrase. Et le fait que le gris soit la couleur de la tristesse, de la solitude et de la mélancolie, n'était pas un hasard.

-Je suis désolé Ambre, la devança Harry. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que c'est à cause de moi que ça ne marche pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous garder, à vous combler, alors que je tiens à vous plus que tout au monde, dit tristement L'héritier. Je dois vraiment être nul comme petit ami pour me faire larguer quatre fois en un an et demi par les quatre fille que j'aime plus que tout, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Ambre s'approcha doucement de lui et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

-Harry, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le meilleur petit ami dont une fille peut rêver : tu es beau, musclé, stylé, adorable, attentionné et incroyablement riche ! finit Ambre en rigolant.

Elle réussit a décroché un sourire au jeune homme.

-Nan, plus sérieusement, tu es l'homme idéal Harry, il n'y a rien à redire. Ne crois surtout pas que tu ne nous comble pas et que tu ne nous rends pas heureuse, au contraire. Mais le problème, c'est que nous avons toutes finis par comprendre qu'aucune de nous n'était celle qu'il te fallait. Tu nous comble, mais nous ne te comblons pas, c'est ça la vérité.

-Arrête, vous avez toutes étaient géniales, dit Harry.

-Là n'est pas le problème Harry, le problème c'est qu'aucune de nous n'a les épaules pour te soutenir dans ta tâche. Nous ne sommes pas assez forte pour toi, le poids est bien plus difficile à porter lorsque l'on sort avec toi que quand nous sommes de simples amis. Quand on est ami, quand tu nous confis quelque chose ou nous demande de l'aide, on est tous là, tous présent pour pouvoir t'aider, on a le temps de réfléchir, d'argumenter avec les autres nos idées, on prend des décisions en groupe. Mais quand on sort avec toi, tout est différent. Parce qu'on prend tout de suite une place plus importante dans ton cœur et du coup, tu te tournes en premier lieu vers nous, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais aucune de nous n'a été à la hauteur de tes ambitions, de ton importance, de ta souffrance. Alors à chaque fois, quand tu te rends compte de ça, tu nous cache le plus de chose possible, pour ne pas avoir à nous inquiéter, mais nous, on te perd, car tu ne peux plus te confier à nous. Alors je préfère te quitter, retrouver notre relation d'antan et pouvoir à nouveau t'aider comme il faut, plutôt que d'être tenu à l'écart de tous tes choix.

-Ambre, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que tu as raison. Au début, c'était inconscient, mais après quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte de tout ça. J'ai quand même essayé, et je peux te dire que c'est avec toi que je me suis senti le mieux, mais ça ne le dit à personne, après elles vont t'en vouloir à mort, dit Harry en souriant. Je tiens à te dire que si je n'étais Harry Potter et toutes les responsabilités que ça engendre, j'aurai fait de toi ma femme. Mais malheureusement, je suis Harry Potter, alors ça ne se passera pas comme je l'aurais souhaité.

-Merci Harry, dit Ambre, comblée par le compliment. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une garce, sinon je t'aurais gardé pour toujours.

-Ah bon ? C'est si plaisant que ça de sortir avec L'héritier ?

-Nan, pas avec L'héritier, mais avec Harry, juste Harry. Tu ne sais même pas le nombre de privilèges que je vais perdre…

-Vas-y, dis-moi, que je rigole !

-Alors, déjà, adieu les plus grandes chambres du château, avec les salles de bains, les garde-robes, les lits immenses. Adieu la richesse infini, fini la belle vie. Fini d'être dans les petits papiers du Maître !

Devant la mine décomposée d'Harry, Ambre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais non, je plaisante, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis sorti avec toi, ça, c'est le côté « héritier des ténèbres ». Nan, ce que je vais réellement perdre c'est un garçon fabuleux, qui m'a fait vivre des choses dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie : des journées magnifiques, tu m'as fait découvrir les quatre coins du monde, les parcs d'attractions moldus, les balades sur la plage, les réveils les plus doux au monde, les nuits les plus calmes et paisibles ainsi que les plus enflammées que je vivrai dans toute ma vie.

Harry rougit à la dernière remarque et la suite n'arrangea rien.

-Nan mais sérieux ! On en a parlé tout à l'heure avec Pansy et Alexia, tu es un dieu, se vendu toute seule Ambre, devenant rouge écarlate, n'en revenant pas qu'elle venait de dire sa à haute voix.

Harry sourit devant l'expression affolé d'Ambre.

-Tu sais, toi et moi, on a lien spécial, avec les autres filles aussi mais, avec toi, c'est différent. Avec toi, je peux tout partager, je n'ai aucune gêne à te raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête, ce que je ne ferai pas forcément avec Kim, Pansy ou Alexia.

-Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi Harry, avoua la blonde.

Harry se leva du lit, enlevant les couvertures qui le couvraient jusque-là. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

-Harry ! Tu cherches à me faire regretter ma décision ou quoi ? s'emporta Ambre.

Harry pour première réaction, rigola, puis, après quelques secondes, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait la tête enfouit dans ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre son buste et les avait entouré de ses bras, elle pleurait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, dit Ambre d'une voix étouffée. Je t'aime et ça me fait mal de te quitter Harry, je reste forte depuis tout à l'heure mais là c'est trop. Je n'arriverai jamais à me passer de toi, de tes bras, de ton odeur, de ton corps, de ta présence. On se connaît depuis presque dix ans, j'ai toujours était avec toi. Combien de fois on est resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler pendant des heures sans se poser de questions ? Combien de fois on a dormi ensemble sans aucune ambigüité ? Et maintenant que nous sommes sortis ensemble, tout cela est teminé !

-Non Ambre, c'est faux. C'est fini parce que c'est toi qui le décide. J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour toi et je ressentirai toujours quelque chose à ton égard, c'est plus fort que moi. Rien ne va changer, si j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'emmener te balader sur la plage alors qu'on est en plein combat, je le ferai. Si j'ai envie de me glisser dans ta chambre en mettant assurer que tu étais seule et de dormir avec toi, je le ferai. Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je le ferai, dit-il en relevant la tête de la jeune femme. Je t'aime Ambre, et pour accompagner ses paroles, il l'embrassa.

Il passa son bras gauche sous les genoux de la jeune femme, passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et transplana tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils apparurent sur une plage. Toujours sans interrompre le baiser, Ambre passa ses bras autour du coup d'Harry ce qui lui permis de libérer sa main droite. De sa main libre, il fit apparaître un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps d'un blanc immaculé. Il déposa la jeune fille en travers et se positionna sur elle, le baiser s'intensifia et passa de doux et calme à fougueux et passionné. C'est elle qui y mit fin et laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas.

-Et là, tu as envie de quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle le regard plein de sous-entendu.

Harry ferma les yeux comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Ambre, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Nan, mais je m'en fou.

Et pour faire passer le message à Harry elle croisa ses jambes derrières son dos et l'attira vers elle.

-Fais-moi tienne encore une fois, je t'en supplie, souffla Ambre laissant son désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

* * *

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
